


Anger and Repose

by Hamiltrxsh



Series: The Ones Where I Torture Laf [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anger Issues!Herc, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, George Washington is a Rat, Innocent!Laf, M/M, Mafia!Thomas, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Pervert!Thomas, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, The Lams is cute tho, There is some fluff I swear, Thomas is Insane, not literally tho he's just a perv, oblivious!James, poor Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrxsh/pseuds/Hamiltrxsh
Summary: Thomas Jefferson's life was going fine until a little Frenchman appeared and decided to change everything..





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas Jefferson could specifically describe in great detail the first time he ever laid eyes upon the Frenchman with nine names, a 'du' and a 'de', one dash, and a comma, who was more commonly known as just 'Lafayette'.

It's not like anyone would ask, because no one but himself was aware of his infatuation of the young man with 21 years of age, which made him two years younger than the curly haired Virginian. Jefferson liked to replay the scene in his head randomly, as if it were some cheesy romantic comedy and not when he met the man he would grow to love obsessively.

_______

The air was bitterly cold, leaving an empty feeling inside those who were stupid enough to be outside in the frigid winds. The winter had began as quickly as fall ended, leaving a very short window of time for the population of New York City to adjust to the new temperatures.

Thomas Jefferson strolled downstairs  the streets of the city on his way to meet his current boyfriend James Madison for dinner at a fancy restaurant. He kept both his eyes forward and ignored every other possible distraction on the busy sidewalk until the Virginian glanced over at a man standing on the side of the street in front of a flower shop.

Him.

In that moment Thomas had stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide as he stared longingly at the man holding a basket of red roses. The color seemed so vibrant against his dark skin and his black curls, which were neatly pulled back in a bun. His big brown eyes seemed to beg for his attention, even though they were not making eye contact at the moment. There was some sort of warmth or gleam in his eyes that made them absolutely breathtaking, and Thomas found himself unable to look away. The man's cheeks were flushed red due to the crisp winter air, and his plump lips were parted to reveal his pearly white teeth in a smile that seemed to radiate pure joy and innocence.

Thomas wanted him.

He had never been a very protective man when it came to relationships, but Thomas suddenly found himself wanting to take the mysterious man for his own, and never share him with anyone else so that only he could be with him. The man was just like the roses in his grip. He was beautiful, delicate, and caught the eyes of many. Thomas wanted- no, needed to keep his little rose safe and away from those who would try and taint him.

Thomas had began to subconsciously walk down the street again as he stared at the man, his desire and lust threatening to drive himself crazy. It was only when the mystery man spoke to him that he was snapped out of his daze.

"Salut monsieur!" The man called to him with a thick French accent and a bubbly, innocent voice.

'Ah, so he's French...' Jefferson thought as he approached the innocent Frenchman. Thomas decided to try and impress the man, so he responded in French.

"Bonjour!" He responded, his lips curling into a smirk. The Frenchman seemed oblivious to Thomas' lustful tone, as he continued to smile innocently while taking out a rose from his basket.

"Would you like a rose Monsieur? The winter weather is too harsh for the flowers, so we are giving them away before they die. Almost like a free sample!" He said with a small giggle as he held a rose out to The Virginian.

A small smile creeped up Thomas' face as he graciously accepted the rose from the Frenchman's grip. He held it in his hand and examined it for a moment before turning to walk away. He paused and stopped himself, a smirk forming on his lips yet again.

He turned to face the Frenchman and cupped his soft cheeks in his hands, the contact of their skin almost making Thomas moan. The Frenchman squeaked and dropped his basket, the woven wood hitting the concrete with the slightest hint of a noise.

The man's skin was just as Thomas expected, unbelievably smooth and silky. He caressed his cheek for a moment before reaching his hand up and tucking the flower behind The Frenchman's ear, the bright red looking beautiful against his dark hair  
and skin. Jefferson kept his hands on the man's cheeks as he growled out a question, his voice deep and lustful.

"What's your name?"

"L-Lafayette..." the man responded, his eyes widening from their physical contact and the intimidating tone of the man's voice. Thomas raised an eyebrow and repeated the name.

"Lafayette?"

"Well, uh... my full name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, but everyone I know calls me Lafayette..." Lafayette said softly.

A small chuckle escaped Thomas lips as he looked down at the Frenchman. "Okay, then I guess I will just stick to Lafayette.." He said, his lighthearted tone a stark contrast to the seductive voice he was using before. Jefferson reluctantly pulled away from Lafayette once he caught sight of the time on his wrist. He didn't want to be late for James...

"Oh right... James...."  Thomas thought, his shoulders slumping slightly . He cleared his throat and took a step back from the Frenchman. Jefferson gave Lafayette a wink before he turned to continue down the street when the sweet melodic voice of the Frenchman stopped him.

"Happy holidays monsieur!" He said, his voice as bubbly and innocent as it would've been had nothing between the two men ever happen. Thomas turned and gave the Frenchman a small nod and a smirk before walking down the sidewalk that was dusted with snow.

Jefferson arrived at the restaurant to see his boyfriend Madison seated at a table for two, his brown eyes brightening as he neared their table.

"Thomas!" James called out to him affectionately. Thomas smiled and hugged James, who planted a small kiss on his lips before he sat down at the table across from him. "Hello darling..." Thomas said as he scooted his chair in and elegantly draped his napkin over his lap.

"I got you something!" Madison giggled as he lifted the red rose from his lap and held it out for Thomas to take. Jefferson's breath hitched as he took sight of the red flower, his eyes widening. "A red rose.. T-Thank you..." he said softly as images of Lafayette appeared in his mind.

"You're welcome! A man was giving them out in a florist near the restaurant, so of course I had to get one for my dear Tommy!" Madison said, his eyes full of warm love and affection for the Virginian seated across from him.

"Is that so..?" Thomas said, his voice slightly strained. Madison leaned back in his chair and picked up his wine glass, taking a sip of the dark red liquid.

"It's funny that you didn't pass him, he was right on your way here..." Madison said nonchalantly.

"Yeah... weird..." Thomas mumbled softly as he picked up his glass as well, as if the liquid would erase the memories of the beautiful young Frenchman from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Lafayette hesitantly creaked open the door to his apartment, his naturally rosy cheeks flushed even further due to the frigid winter temperatures of the city. He peered into the decent sized apartment before finally stepping inside, cheerfully calling out an "I'm home!" into the seemingly empty apartment.

The Frenchman took a few steps inside of his apartment, his eyes flickering throughout each room of his apartment that looked over the city. He sighed and and set his bag down in his room when he realized that he was the only one home. Lafayette stepped out onto the balcony and gently leaned his elbows onto the railing as he looked out at the setting sun, which created a seamless mixture of pinks blues, and oranges across the sky. A grin spread across the Frenchman's face as he ran back inside, returning with his prized camera. 

Lafayette giggled in delight as he snapped a couple shots of the beautiful sunset which were worthy of an art museum due to the shear clarity of the photo. The Frenchman had always loved photography, and he mainly pursued it as just a hobby instead of a job due to the "lack of stability" and "dangers of freelance photography", or so his parents and friends said. Lafayette returned his camera back to its rightful place in his room, inside a glass case so he could keep them safe and out of harms way. He stepped out on to the balcony yet again and watched as the sun set fully, leaving the night sky a mixture of a deep blue and black. 

The Frenchman sighed and blushed once he recalled the passing events of the day. Surprisingly, he still had the red rose that was placed in his hair by the mysterious man that had approached him earlier that night. He had never even gotten his name, it seemed as though he was a ghost. One minute he had his hands on Lafayette's face and around his waist, then the next he was gone, disappearing from Lafayette's sight and his life, seemingly forever. Lafayette nodded to himself curtly as if he was coming to terms with what happened. It was better that way, with the two never seeing each other again. It would be better for everyone, although it would be hard for Lafayette to forget such a erotic gesture from the seemingly stone cold man. He walked down the street like any business man would, without emotion. Yet, when he was with Lafayette.. he was...

Different. 

His stone cold eyes seemed to fill with a strange gleam, was it.. lust? 

'Of course not!' Lafayette thought as his face turned red. 'What would he see in me, anyway..?' He frowned. 

Lafayette sighed yet again and pulled down his mess of curls, running his hands through them before readjusting his bun and placing the flower in it again, another blush creeping up his cheeks. He shook his head again, pushing the thought from his mind. He couldn't be with that man! He was already with- 

His thoughts seemingly slipped his mind as he heard a creak of one of the floorboards. Lafayette froze, his hands suddenly gripping the railing tightly. Before he could turn around and see who was there, someone was pressing up against him, successfully pinning his body between their own and the railing. This action caused a squeak to escape Lafayette's throat as he tried to turn and face the mystery man. His actions were prevented yet again as a hand wrapped lightly around his throat to keep his head forward. He whimpered softly as a hand hooked around his waist and pulled him even closer to the mysterious man. This caused Lafayette to squirm slightly in the man's grip, his fear increasing further. 

It seemed as though the man could sense his obvious fear, because he leaned his head into the crook of Lafayette's neck and deeply inhaled his sweet sent of flowers and chocolate before whispering seductively into his ear. 

"Shhhh... its just me...." the voice growled through the darkness of the night, sending a chill down Lafayette's spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fairly short chapter, I apologize. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Lafayette whimpered softly as he tried yet again to free himself from the mysterious man's tight grip on both his waist and his neck. His breathing picked up as he thrashed around, his brown eyes widening and filling with tears. His lip quivered as he choked out a nervous yet innocent question. 

"W-Who are you...?" He squeaked. The man chuckled and moved his hand down closer to Lafayette's belt so it was hovering directly over his clothed groin. The man's erotic motions caused Lafayette to yelp as he squirmed even more in his grip. 

The man lowered his head into the crook of Lafayette's neck so he could whisper into the Frenchman's ear. "You don't remember me?" He said seductively. He took the hand that was currently on Lafayette's neck and brought it up until it wrapped around the rose tucked into Lafayette's bun and plucked it from the mess of curls, holding it in front of the Frenchman's face. 

"Because this shows me that you do..." he said with a mischievous smirk. The Frenchman's eyes widened even further and he continued to thrash around in the man's grip, which only resulted in Lafayette unintentionally grinding against him, causing a low groan to escape the mystery man's lips. Lafayette shuddered and tried to pull away, his hands wrapped firmly around the railing. 

"W-wait.. are you...?" Lafayette choked out softly. Lafayette's tormentor quickly spun the shorter man around so the two were facing each other with Lafayette's back pressed up against the railing. Another gasped escaped the lips of the Frenchman as he saw the face of the man from the flower shop. His look of shock turned to a look of horror as he pushed on the perverted man's chest. 

"W-Wait... stop! Who are you?!" The usually timid Frenchman demanded. He tried to make his voice intimidating, but his overall innocent and child-like figure made it hard for Thomas to take him seriously. He chuckled softly and moved his hand out in front of Lafayette so he could shake it. 

"Thomas Jefferson, at your service." He exclaimed with a dramatic tone. Lafayette rolled his eyes and huffed softly, his lips curled into a sneer. He ignored Thomas' outstretched hand which caused the Virginian to shrug and gently rest it on Lafayette's cheek. 

"Wait.... how did you even get into my apartment?! How did you even know this was /my/ apartment?!" He asked with a mixture of shock and frustration. Thomas shrugged off the accusations as he played with a loose curl that slipped from his bun, causing Lafayette to shiver and turn his head away. "I followed you home. And you left your door unlocked..." he said with an evil grin, causing Lafayette to shiver beneath his grasp. 

"You're insane!" Lafayette spat as he pushed on Thomas' chest in an effort to break free from his merciless grip. This only caused Thomas to push his body closer to Lafayette's, his eyes filled with lust and desire. 

"I'm not insane darling, I'm in love..." he said with a dark tone, the eery smile that danced across his lips creating a creepier meaning to his sentence. Before the Frenchman could even respond, Thomas wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged him closer all while firmly pressed his lips against Lafayette's. Thomas ravaged the smaller man's lips as if he were trying to swallow him whole. Lafayette thrashed around like a fish out of water and desperately tried to push Thomas away, which only caused him to make his movements rougher. 

Thomas slipped one of his hands up into Lafayette's shirt, seeking one of his soft pink nipples. He smirked and passionately kissed the Frenchman as his thumb and index finger wrapped around his nipple, making Lafayette gasp and push against the Virginian even harder.

Jefferson felt himself in pure bliss as he passionately kissed the Frenchman. His body was filled with heat as he flew on the pleasure filled euphoria caused by Lafayette's plump lips on his own. He didn't care if the man was trying to push him away. Nothing would get in between him and his precious little rose. 

That was the case until Thomas heard someone stepping out on to the balcony. Before he could pull away from Lafayette, a deep voice boomed throughout the night sky.

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT! 
> 
> Thats all I have to say. I'm uploading another chapter tonight, so yay for double updates!


	4. Chapter 4

Hercules Mulligan felt pure anger, no- rage boil up inside him as he saw Lafayette, HIS Lafayette, pinned against the railing with another man attacking his innocent lips. At first he blamed Lafayette, thinking that the Frenchman had been cheating on him. That thought lasted only a mere second until he noticed that the Frenchman was struggling against the curly haired man that was violating him. Hercules' hands balled into tight fists as he pushed past his bag that he had dropped to the floor from shock, and stormed out onto the balcony. 

"GET OFF OF HIM!" He shouted with a voice so powerful that could turn any man into a trembling mess. 

Thomas, instead of freaking out and jumping back like any other man would, reluctantly pulled his lips off of Lafayette's with an irritated huff, and turned to face the man whose eyes were filled with pure rage. He had to be only an inch taller than him, which made him tower over Lafayette just like Jefferson did. "And you are?" Thomas said dryly. 

"H-Herc.. HELP!" Laf shrieked as he persistently thrashed to try and get out of Thomas' grip, which only caused Jefferson to hold onto him tighter. 

Hercules felt a rush of pain flood to his heart as he saw Lafayette struggling desperately in the man's grip. His fists tightened further as he stormed towards the man who held his precious Lafayette. Thomas grinned and spun him and Lafayette around so the Frenchman was in front of him, his small back pressed against Jefferson's chest. He wrapped his arm around Lafayette's waist and held him firmly as he began to suck and bite at the skin of his neck. Lafayette gasped and kicked his leg backward in an effort to escape. Luckily, his foot made contact with Thomas' shin which caused the Virginian to grunt in pain and temporarily let go of his precious rose, giving the frenchman just enough time to escape. Lafayette ran to Herc who embraced him with open arms, clutching the small man to his chest. He shot Thomas an evil glare as he protectively clutched onto his boyfriend. 

"Who the fuck are you?! And /what/ were you doing with my Lafayette?!" He snapped angrily. Thomas just rolled his eyes in response and sauntered towards the two men. 

"Your Lafayette? Hmm... I may just have to change that..." he murmured softly as he approached Herc and Lafayette. The quivering Frenchman slowly picked his head up to stare at Jefferson with wide and teary eyes, giving Thomas just enough of an opening for him to gently kiss him on his plump lips. Thomas sighed and moaned softly into the Frenchman's parted lips, but reluctantly pulled away when Herc clutched onto Lafayette's petit frame even tighter. 

"Get. Out." Herc growled with a deathly tone to his voice. Thomas sighed and gave Lafayette a small wink before sauntering out of the apartment as if nothing had happened. 

The way the mysterious man kissed Lafayette so passionately, then was able to walk away nonchalantly drove Hercules insane. But in that moment he couldn't focus on whatever the fuck just happened with that man, he needed to take care of Lafayette and make sure that his precious boyfriend was okay. 

Without uttering a word, Herc effortlessly scooped Lafayette up bridal style and carried his lightweight body towards their bedroom. He laid the man down onto the bed and gently crawled under the covers next to him. Hercules wrapped his arm protectively around Lafayette's waist and tugged him closer for warmth until their bodies were firmly pressed against each other. He removed the rose from Lafayette's hair and set it down gently on their bedside table before leaning in and uttering a few soft words into Lafayette's ear. 

"Did he hurt you..?" He murmured. Lafayette paused for a moment before finally responding. 

"H-He touched me..." Lafayette whimpered. The vulnerable and innocent tone in the Frenchman's voice made Hercules frown and tug him even closer.

"Where?" Hercules asked after a moment of deep thought. Lafayette choked out a light sob as he reached his slender fingers down and pulled off his shirt, pointing to his abdomen, nipples, and collar bone.

It took all of Herc's willpower to stop himself from running after Thomas and strangling him right then and there when he noticed the love bites on Lafayette's neck, turning his normally silky smooth and clear skin into a dark blue shade. The bigger man adjusted his position so he was hovering over Lafayette slightly. He ran his hand across Lafayette's abdomen, extracting an intoxicatingly erotic moan from his lips. Hercules pressed a gentle kiss into Lafayette's parted lips before murmuring into his ear. 

"I'll clean you.. I'll make sure every spot of you that he dirtied is clean.." as he spoke, Herc slipped his hand into Lafayette's jeans and palmed him through his boxers, causing him to moan yet again. 

"That way he knows..." Hercules took his other hand and used it to cup Lafayette's cheek gently as he kissed him. He pulled away and stared down at the Frenchman with pure lust and determination. Hercules finally finished his sentence after a long pause, his voice deep and dominant. 

"That you're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Herc


	5. Chapter 5

Lafayette gripped onto Hercules' back tightly, his nails digging into his soft flesh as the man ran delicate kisses down his neck in the same spot where Thomas had roughly bit and sucked on his skin. 

It was such a stark contrast, the two different kisses of the different men. Thomas was hungry and lustful, his kisses being passionate and rough. It was as if he didn't have enough time with Lafayette, so every second needed to be spent well. He also liked to mark Lafayette, as if he was claiming him for his own. 

Herc, on the other hand, was gentle with his kisses. He spent time thoroughly loving each spot that Thomas had tainted, gently kissing and sucking on the spots with his plump lips, as if he was savoring the flavors of the Frenchman's sweet skin. 

"H-Herc..." Laf choked out alongside a breathless moan. Herc had subtly been grinding against Lafayette as he kissed him, his eyes clouded with pure lust and desire. The tailor lifted his lips off of the crook of Lafayette's neck so he could whisper into his ear. 

"I'll never let him touch you again." He said with a soft growl. Hercules' wandering hands ran across Lafayette's lower body until they reached his ass. The Frenchman and his lover both let out a groan simultaneously, Herc's voice being deep with the growl being filled with lust and passion for his boyfriend, while Laf's was more high pitched and breathless. Hercules began to knead Lafayette's ass under his hands while his mouth attacked his neck and chest, turning the Frenchman into a moaning and whimpering mess. 

Hercules could always tell when Lafayette was flustered or embarrassed, because his cheeks would go bright red and his hand would cover his face. That's why when Lafayette turned his head to face the wall and had his arm covering his face with his wrist facing Herc, the tailor could tell he was affecting his lover. A deep  
chuckle escaped his lips as he looked down at Laf with a devilish smirk. 

"God, you're so cute..." he murmured before shifting his body downward and placing kisses on Lafayette's chest. Herc's brows furrowed when he lifted the Frenchman's shirt fully to reveal pinkish fingerprints wrapping around his hips and his sides, as if someone had roughly grabbing onto him from behind. His teeth gritted against each other dangerously as he traced the handprints, his eyes filled with pure rage. 

Lafayette peered up at Herc for a moment but looked away again when he saw his lover's anger. He bit his lip and continued to look at the wall, his eyes welling up with tears. "It was him..." he choked out softly, his voice barely a whisper.

Hercules stayed silent for a moment as he studied the marks that were left on Lafayette's beautiful and silky skin. He suddenly ripped off his own shirt and pressed his toned chest into Lafayette's. He grinded against him slowly as he furiously kissed at his collarbone, letting out soft moans as he felt his lover's erection rubbing against his own. Lafayette gripped onto Herc's back tightly and let him slip his tongue inside the Frenchman's mouth so it could explore. 

"Fuck, I need you Laf..." Herc breathed out as he pulled his lips off of Lafayette's, leaving the Frenchman blushing and breathless. Laf bit his lip in concentration as he fiddled with his belt and jeans before Hercules gently brushed his hands away so he could help him. Within second Herc had pulled off the tight jeans, dragging along Laf's boxers with them. He smirked and gently stroked the Frenchman's erection, hungrily watching every movement and eagerly listening for every moan.

"P-Please.." Laf begged as he tugged on Herc's belt eagerly. Herc chuckled softly at Lafayette's adorable struggling and he happily complied to his request. With one swift motion he slipped off his own jeans and boxers, leaving him fully exposed in front of the Frenchman. 

Herc sat up on his knees and pushed Lafayette's legs open so he could access his little pink hole. The tailor stroked his own erection, his hand becoming covered in pre cum, a natural lubricant. A gasp escaped Lafayette's lips as a long finger was pressed into his hole, causing a shudder to run through his body. Hercules glanced up at Lafayette for a moment to make sure he was okay before slowly pumping his fingers inside of Lafayette, causing the Frenchman to gasp and grab onto Herc's muscular arms.

"H-Herc.." Laf moaned as his lover thrusted his finger inside of his tight ass, stretching it out enough for him to be able to slip in another finger. Hercules smirked as he watched erotic expressions flash across Lafayette's face as he thrusted his fingers inside of him, his warm caverns shuddering and clenching around his fingers. 

Hercules pulled his fingers out with a soft pop, causing Lafayette to whimper and weakly grab at his arms. The bigger man couldn't resist his beautiful boyfriend, even hearing him moan made his erection throb with desire. Smirking, Hercules suddenly picked up Lafayette's body as if he was weightless and flipped their positions so the Frenchman was sitting on top of him, Herc laying down on the bed. 

"If you're so eager, then you do the work, show me how much you want me.." he teased with a smug grin. Lafayette blushed furiously at the sexual comment but he nodded and positioned himself above Herc. 

With a gasp and a furrow of his brow, Lafayette slowly lowered himself onto Herc's large erection, causing him to moan out in pleasure. The Frenchman rocked his hips slowly to allow him time to adjust to Hercules' size. After a short moment Lafayette's pace increased until he was bouncing up and down on Herc's member, his face flushed and his eyes squeezed shut. 

Hercules stared up at Lafayette with pure awe. It was hard for him to understand how stunning someone could look in a situation like this. Lafayette's hair was still in a neat bun, and his curls bounced along with the rest of his body. His plump lips and full cheeks were flushed a deep red, and his eyes fluttered closed, revealing his naturally thick and dark lashes. Despite the marks that monster forced upon Lafayette's skin, his chest was perfectly sculpted and glistened with a thin layer of sweat. His pink member stood flush against his stomach, the tip covered in pre cum. 

He was beautiful. 

Hercules suddenly found himself unable to resist the angelic man that sat atop him, and he subconsciously grabbed his petite waist and began to thrust up into him roughly, causing the man to gasp and scream out in pleasure. 

"H-HERC!" He moaned as his head was thrown back. Hercules grit his teeth as he felt himself nearing his climax, the intoxicating warmth surrounding his member threatening to make him release.

He felt Lafayette's insides clench around him and looked up to see that his lover was climaxing, his voice crescendoing to a loud scream of pleasure. His load came in short spurts, landing across his stomach and dripping down his thighs. This sight alone was enough to push Hercules over the edge and without warning, he came deep inside of Lafayette as he thrusted into him through their orgasms. 

A shudder simultaneously ran through both of their bodies as they finally came down from the high of their orgasm, Hercules pulling out of Lafayette, allowing the Frenchman to collapse ontop of him. Laf breathed heavily as he clutched onto Herc's arms, his eyes fluttering slightly. Hercules could tell that he had drained his lover of his energy, so he slipped them both underneath the covers. They could worry about cleaning up tomorrow. 

Lafayette rested against Herc's chest, his body tiny compared to his lovers. His eyes fluttered close for a moment, causing Herc to sigh and stroke his hair. 

Another thing for Herc to add to the "How The Fuck Does Laf Do It" list that he was forming in his mind; how could Laf go from being irresistibly and effortlessly sexy, to unbelievably adorable in the blink of an eye??

The Frenchman let out a soft sigh as he drifted off to sleep, the last words that escaped his lips being a soft yet adorable "I love you..." 

Hercules smiled and pulled Lafayette close to his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around him. For a while he laid there and watched the man sleep peacefully, occasionally stroking his hair or caressing his body. He felt himself growing tired as well, and he gave Lafayette one last kiss on his forehead. 

"You're mine, okay? I won't let anyone else touch ever again.. only me.. always me..." he whispered into the sleeping man's ear before sighing and leaning his head against the pillows.

"Mine..." he whispered one last time before finally succumbing to the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry it took me so long to update


	6. Chapter 6

Lafayette woke up to the feeling of someone climbing on top of him, a soft moan escaping their lips. He blinked a few times and let out an exhausted groan before looking up at who was hovering over him. 

"Herc....?" He mumbled groggily. Another soft groan escaped Herc's lips as he ran his hands across Lafayette's bare chest, his eyes filled with lust. Suddenly, Hercules dipped his head down and began to passionately suck on Lafayette's neck. Laf's eyes opened fully when he realized what was going on. He sat up slightly in the bed, gently pushing on Herc's chest. Without lifting his head from Lafayette's neck, he pushed the duvet and covers down so both him and the naked Frenchman were exposed to the cold winter air. 

"Herc! What are you doing?!" He squeaked, his cheeks flushed a deep red. Herc only chuckled, his eyes flickering across Lafayette's naked body. 

"I want you.." he murmured again before crashing his lips into his lover's. Lafayette let out a soft whimper into Herc's lips before pushing on his chest yet again, forcing their kiss to break. 

"H-Herc, stop! I'm still tired from last night..." He squeaked. Herc frowned and leaned in for another kiss, this one being more loving and gentle. Lafayette couldn't help but give in and kiss Hercules back equally as soft. The tailor reached his hands down and ran them across Lafayette's naked body. He caressed his thighs, played with each nipple, and traced his abs. Lafayette moaned and gripped onto Herc's back tightly as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Hercules reached his lips down as well as he gently ran kisses across Lafayette's neck, causing the Frenchman to moan and whimper under his grip. 

It was only when he heard someone clear their throat to catch their attention that Lafayette jerked back. Hercules let out an annoyed groan and lifted his head up to see who was interrupting his time with his boyfriend. 

Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens both stood in the doorway with a raised eyebrow as they stared at Lafayette and Hercules. Alex's  arm was slung around John's waist in a protective manner and John's arms were crossed playfully as he leaned against Alex. They both smirked at Hercules and Lafayette deviously.

"Damn Herc, I didn't know you had that much in you..." Alex teased which earned a glare from Hercules, a giggle from John, and reddened cheeks from Lafayette. 

"Yeah, you too Laffy.. I mean, damn.. even after last night? We could hear you screaming from across the hall..." John said with a mischievous smirk. Lafayette blushed heavily and pushed Herc off of him, pulling the duvet covers over his naked body.

"H-Hey, he made me!" Lafayette squeaked innocently, which only caused a laugh from the other three men. Herc rolled his eyes and gave Laf a toothless grin as he joined him under the covers, pulling his body closer to his own. He kissed his forehead gently, causing Lafayette's pouting face to turn into a small smile. 

"Whatever.. you guys get dressed, John and I are gonna make coffee..." Alex said with a smile as he tugged on John's waist, pulling him towards the kitchen. A small giggle escaped John's lips as he followed after Alex, his curls bouncing with every step.

After 2 years of living across from John and Alexander, the men never bothered to knock when they entered each other's apartments, in fact, they each had a key to the other pair's doors for emergency. This obviously resulted in a lot of walking in on things, which made all of the men (except for the innocent Lafayette) numb to such a sight as Hercules and Lafayette naked in bed. 

"C'mon, lets go get dressed..." Herc murmured as he lifted Lafayette out of their bed effortlessly. Lafayette gasped and let a small giggle escape his lips as Herc carried him bridal style out of their bed and towards their closet. Hercules set Lafayette down gently and rummaged through his messy closet before pulling out one of his sweaters and tossing it to Lafayette who caught it with a smile and a small "Yay, thank you!" 

Lafayette threw on Hercules' sweater then turned to his closet and grabbed a pair of ripped skinny jeans. He pulled them up his legs and struggled once they reached his ass, letting out small whimpers as he struggled to pull them over his round bottom. 

"Fuck.." Herc breathed out as he studied Lafayette, his desires from earlier resurfacing and causing his sweatpants to grow tighter. Lafayette looked up from his jeans and blushed heavily as he saw Hercules staring at him. He choked out an awkward laugh as he buttoned his jeans, glancing up at Herc every so often to see him staring at the Frenchman. 

Hercules smirked and strode over to Lafayette once the man had finished dressing and pulled him in for a rough kiss, Herc's hands resting on Laf's cheeks. Lafayette moaned into his lips and pressed his body up against Herc's bare chest, the warmth between the two men growing stronger by the second. 

After a minute or two of passionate kissing, Hercules pulled away, leaving Lafayette breathless and flustered. Hercules chuckled and wiped off the excess saliva that dropped down the Frenchman's chin and wrapped his arm around Lafayette's waist, pulling him towards the kitchen where Alex and John were waiting. 

"What took you so long?!" John asked as he hopped up on the kitchen counter, his legs swaying as he took a sip from his coffee. Alex raised an eyebrow and looked Herc up and down, his lips curling into a playful sheer. 

"Really Herc? Would it kill you to wear a shirt for once in your life?" He teased, causing Herc to look down at his shirtless torso then back up at Alex, rolling his eyes. John and Laf to both giggled as Alex crossed his arms, his eyebrow rising. 

"I would, but I'm pretty sure y'all would miss these babies, especially you, Laffy.." he said, referring to his biceps as he flexed them. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Alex and John both laughing as Lafayette's face turned bright red. 

Hercules grinned and placed a gentle kiss on Lafayette's head before pulling away and making himself and his boyfriend some coffee. He handed Lafayette a mug with a lot of creamer and sugar, whereas Herc drank his coffee black. 

"Thanks Herc!" Laf exclaimed as he took a long sip from his mug, letting the warmth of the coffee fill his body. Alex stood next to John and smiled at Laf, his eyes filled with fatherly love for the man. 

With Lafayette being the smallest man of the group in a physical sense and the most innocent of the bunch, Alex and John felt almost like Lafayette's guardians. They were always treating him like their child, which was both a good and bad thing at times. 

"So Laffy, how was your day yesterday? Anything exciting happen?" John chirped after taking a sip from his turtle mug. Lafayette shuddered as he remembered the events from the night before, making him grip his coffee cup tighter and his eyes to suddenly shift to the floor. Alex could tell that John hit a vein, considering the normally calm and collected Hercules began to look enraged. 

"Woah.. what happened?!" Alex asked as he walked towards Lafayette protectively. Lafayette continued to look down at the floor and kick his feet awkwardly against the counter. 

"U-um.. there was this-... man..." Lafayette began shakily. "I was at my mother's flower shop, helping her hand out roses while I visited and uh... h-he walked up to me and was... acting really weird-..." Lafayette choked out awkwardly. "H-he.. he put his hands on me a-and-..." 

Hercules cut him off and turned to Alex and John, his eyes filled with pure anger. 

"This guy somehow followed Lafayette home, broke into our apartment, and when I got home I saw him pinning up against the railing of the balcony and he was fucking kissing him!" He spat as he slammed his cup down on the counter, causing some hot coffee to splash across the surface of the counter. 

"Hercules, darling, don't shout-" Lafayette began, but was quickly cut off by Hercules. 

"No, Laf, this isn't okay! Who the fuck was that guy?!" He spat. He sighed and lowered his voice, leaning closer to Lafayette. "You saw the way he looked at you..." Hercules whispered angrily into his ear, causing Lafayette to shudder and his eyes to well up with tears. 

"Herc s-stop-" Lafayette tried to stop Herc's rampage, but Hercules just ignored him and grabbed onto Laf's arm tightly, unintentionally digging his nails into his skin. 

"Laf, he wanted to take you from me!" Herc snapped angrily. "LOOK!" He shouted as he ripped down the collar of Laf's sweater, revealing the dark bite marks that Thomas left on him. John gasped and ran to Lafayette, his eyes filled with concern. "Holy shit, did he do this to you?!" He asked Lafayette softly as he studied the marks. Lafayette looked down in shame as Herc continued to shout violently. 

"He needs to learn that YOU'RE MINE!" He shouted, his voice booming through the room and causing Laf to cry quietly. 

"Woah woah woah Herc, calm down!" Alex snapped as he pulled Herc away from Lafayette who was being embraced by John. Laf turned and hugged John back, quietly crying into his chest while the man tried to calm the Frenchman down. 

Alex turned to face Lafayette after he spoke to Herc and got him to calm down slightly, even though he was still gripping his coffee cup so hard it looked like it was about to shatter under his grip. 

"Laf, who even was this guy? Did you get his name?" Alex asked softly. Lafayette picked his head up from John's chest and gave Alex a small nod. 

"U-uh yeah... it was T-Thomas.. Thomas Jefferson..." he murmured softly. A gasp escaped John's lips and he shot Alex a nervous and fearful glare as he watched his boyfriend grit his teeth and clench his hands into fists. 

"Of course..." Alex spat. John immediately pulled away from Lafayette and ran to Alex, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Alexander.." John said softly. Alex took deep breath as he tried desperately tried to calm down, his eyes squeezed shut and his brow furrowed. Lafayette gave John a very confused look, his eyes filled with fear and innocence. 

"Y-You know him..?" Lafayette asked softly. John nodded for Alex, who was murmuring to himself in Spanish to try and calm himself down. "What happened between you two, Alex..?" 

Alex finally lifted up his head, his eyes filled with pure rage. He stepped over to Lafayette and placed both his hands on his shoulders so they were making direct eye contact. 

"Lafayette, stay away from that man..." He said slowly so Lafayette could hear every word clearly. Lafayette tried to back away from Alex, but the man held him firmly in place. 

"A-Alex.. what happened?!" Lafayette asked frantically. Alex's gripped tightened and his eyes filled with rage.   
"Just STAY AWAY!" Alex shouted furiously, causing Laf to jump back. John placed his hand on Alex's shoulder and peeled him away from Lafayette. 

"We should go.." he said softly as he guided the fuming Alex away from Lafayette and towards the door.

"W-Wait!" Lafayette called after John and Alex. "What happened?!" He asked yet again. 

But before Lafayette could follow John and Alex and demand them for answers, the couple was already out the door and disappearing into their own apartment, leaving Lafayette to his own thoughts about the mysterious man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this chapter was a shit show


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas Jefferson slammed his fist against the limp man's face, causing a dull pain to course through his arm. His knuckles were bleeding from one too many punches thrown, but that didn't stop him from hitting the man yet again. 

"Mr. Jefferson..." one of his men began slowly, as if to try and get him to stop beating the already unconscious man. Thomas threw one more punch then sighed and stepped away, looking down at the pitiful man that was tied up before him, his face completely broken and bloodied. He had originally intended to use him for information, but due to his anger over Lafayette, he couldn't focus on strategic torture methods and ended up most likely killing the man. To finish the job he pulled out his favorite pistol and fired a single shot deep into the man's skull, causing his body to further droop in his restraints and pool of blood to form near Thomas' shoes. 

Thomas sighed and tucked his gun back into his suit. "Dispose of the body.." he said with a curt nod to his men before stepping out of the empty warehouse, the sound of his polished dress shoes clicking against the concrete echoing through the spacious room. 

Jefferson pulled on black leather gloves over his hands to cover the blood as he stepped out of the warehouse where a car was waiting for him. He climbed into the vehicle and began to drive from the desolate warehouse back into the greatest city in the world. 

xxxx

Lafayette slipped on a scarf and a jacket over Hercules' sweater before grabbing his favorite camera and tucking it into his bag. Hercules had already left for work, leaving Lafayette in their apartment alone. He decided to go out and take pictures of the local scenery, hoping that it would clear his mind about what had happened in the morning. 

A chill ran down Lafayette's spine as he stepped out into the frigid winds of the city. He shivered and pulled his coat closer to him, trying to keep himself warm as he strolled down the streets of New York. He stopped once he spotted an older couple -a man and a woman in around their 80's-  sitting together on a bench, feeding pigeons some breadcrumbs. He smiled softly and the sight and pulled out his camera to snap a quick picture.

He checked to make sure the pictures were clear then continued on his walk. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a slick black car driving slowly a few paces behind him and he tilted his head in confusion. As the car continued to follow Lafayette down the street The Frenchman shuddered, his pace quickening. This caused the car to speed up the same amount that Lafayette did. The Frenchman glanced over at the car, his face contorted in fear as he pulled out his phone and texted Herc with shaky hands. 

[Hercy Poo]   
Hey Hercy! We still on for lunch today? Wanna meet now? 

He glanced over at the car one more time before continuing on his brisk walk. He sped up every time the car did, Lafayette and the car being in a silent race down the New York streets. Shockingly, the Frenchman got a reply almost instantly from Hercules. 

[Hercy Poo]  
Of course Laffy, anything for you. I'm on my way now. Usual place? 

Lafayette smiled and shot Herc a quick "yes" before tucking his phone back into the pocket of his skinny jeans. He gripped onto his jacket tighter as he walked towards his favorite lunch spot- a small French bistro near 51st street. Lafayette walked at a feverish pace, the car causing him to glance behind him every few seconds and continue to speed up until  
he was jogging- no, running down the street. The car lurched forward as if the driver slammed on the gas and quickly caught up to Lafayette, coming to a stop just as Lafayette did. The Frenchman turned to face the car for a second then he stumbled backwards and quickly walked inside of the cafe, his heart racing. 

Lafayette was immediately greeted by a waitress who brought him to a table by the window, where Herc was waiting for him. A giant smile spread across Herc's lips as he saw Lafayette approaching. He stood up and embraced his approaching boyfriend whose small body was still shaking from his fear and adrenaline. Hercules seemed to notice this, and he moved back slightly so he could cup Lafayette's cheek with one hand, the other still hooked around the man's waist.

"What's wrong baby..?" Hercules asked softly. Lafayette blinked and took a deep breath before whispering a short answer. 

"Someone was following me." Immediately, Hercules' grip tightened on the Frenchman and he pulled him closer. 

"Was it him..?" Herc whispered with a deathly tone. Lafayette bit his lip as he looked down, his eyes welling up with tears. 

"I don't know..." he murmured. A small sigh escaped Lafayette's lips as he pulled away from Hercules and sat down at the table, his eyes flickering to the napkin which he plucked off the table and draped elegantly over his lap. 

Hercules frowned but sat across from Lafayette, his eyes dancing across the Frenchman's figure. He reached over and took Lafayette's hand in his own, a reassuring smile dancing on his lips. 

"Laffy, I'm not going to let him hurt you. Lets just have a nice lunch, okay? I don't want to see a frown on those pretty little lips of yours.." he teased, which caused Lafayette to giggle. 

"There's my little Laffy Taffy.." Herc chuckled as he reached over and kissed Laf across the table, causing another giggle to escape Laf's lips. 

xxxxx

A loud slam resonated through the black vehicle as Thomas brought his hand down on the wheel in frustration, his eyes filled with pure rage. He looked through his window and saw Lafayette take a sip of his wine as he looked lovingly at his boyfriend, causing Thomas to grip the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. He growled and stared longingly at Lafayette's table, where his boyfriend sat. 

Thomas had moved his car to the opposite side of the road from the cafe and parked so he could watch Lafayette. His grip grew tighter by the second every single time the Frenchman smiled, laughed, or blushed while talking to the man who sat across from him. He stared at where Lafayette's boyfriend sat with a glare so angry that it seemed borderline psychotic. Thomas wanted so desperately to get closer to his precious rose, and the only thing preventing him was his idiotic boyfriend. 

"Why him?!" Thomas muttered, his tone angry and desperate. "HERC, HELP!" Thomas remembered Lafayette shouting the previous night on the balcony. "Herc.." he murmured, the name tasting bitter on his lips . "Short for Hercules..?" Thomas wondered out loud. His eyes suddenly brightened as he saw Lafayette and Hercules stand up from their table. He smirked, knowing that Lafayette would soon be outside. 

"You will be mine..." he murmured as he stared at Lafayette. "I won't stop until I have you..." 

xxxx

Lafayette giggled and said a small "thank you!" As Hercules held the door open for him. His smile soon turned into a look of horror as he spotted the black car that had been following him earlier. He froze and began to breath heavily, his small hands turning into fists. Hercules immediately wrapped his arm around Lafayette's waist and tugged him closer. 

"Are you okay-" Hercules began. He stopped when he followed Lafayette's line of sight until he saw the black car. His grip tightened on Lafayette and his glare hardened as he stared at the car. He knew that it must be the psychotic man, "Thomas", inside the vehicle. Who else would be crazy enough to follow the Frenchman?! 

He suddenly turned to Lafayette and pulled him into a tight hug, which snapped Lafayette out of his daze. He smiled weakly and hugged Herc back, his hands resting on his back. 

"Shhh, it's okay Laffy.." Herc murmured into his ear. The Frenchman buried his head in Herc's chest, seeking the warmth. Hercules pulled away after a moment and cupped Lafayette's cheek. 

"Cmon, lets go home.." Hercules said softly, a smile spreading across his lips as he wrapped an arm around Lafayette, walking with him down the street. Lafayette leaned into his touch and smiled up at Hercules, his eyes filled with love. 

Hercules smiled back at Lafayette before turning to look at the car, his lips curled into an evil smirk, as if he were victorious. Thomas and him were silently battling for Lafayette's affection, ever since the previous night on the balcony. Herc had proved himself to have Lafayette's affection, yet the man was still fighting to claim it. If Thomas continued to be persistent and try and take Lafayette away from Hercules, that only meant one thing;

 

War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I completely forgot that I was uploading this fic. The rest of it will be going up tonight/tomorrow. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you ever thought about moving?" Thomas asked James Madison during their dinner, a few hours after his fiasco with Lafayette in the city. The question was completely out of the blue, considering that their previous conversation had been about what kind of cheese James should have bought for their mac and cheese that evening (sharp cheddar, of course.) Thomas drummed his fingers against his wine glass absentmindedly as he waited for his boyfriend to answer. 

Madison's eyes widened into pure shock and he almost choked on the wine that he was sipping. After coughing for a minute and nervously wiping off the wine that dripped down his chin, he answered. 

"What?!" He asked incredulously, mid cough. "Where is this coming from Thomas?" He asked with concern. James reached over the dinner table and placed his hand ontop of Jefferson's to show his growing confusion and concern. Thomas shrugged in response and pulled his free hand away from James so he could take out his phone from his suit pocket. "I don't know, I was just looking at apartments and I noticed that there was one for sale in this complex." He said as he pulled up a picture of a beautifully decorated penthouse in Manhattan. Thomas walked over to where Thomas sat and handed him his phone so he could look at the images. 

James gasped softly and took Thomas' phone from his hand, his eyes flickering across the picture "T-Thomas, it's beautiful..!" He said with a small giggle. Jefferson smirked and pointed some things out to James as they both looked at the screen. "It's completely furnished already, with completely brand new appliances, 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and it even has a balcony!" Thomas exclaimed. James' eyes widened and his lips curled into a smile once Thomas had finished talking. 

Thomas smirked and gave James a small nod. "So... are you willing to move..?" He asked hopefully. James nodded eagerly and flung his arms around Thomas, pulling him into a tight hug. "Yes, Of course! Oh I love you Thomas..." James smiled. Thomas hugged him back stiffly before pulling away. "We're moving in tomorrow." He said as he straightened out his suit, his eyes flickering across the apartment. 

"W-Wait... really?" James asked softly. "But.. how will we get everything to the apartment?!" He asked nervously. Thomas chuckled and picked up his wine glass from where it had rested on the table and proceeded to swirl the liquid pretentiously before speaking. 

"I hired movers to start moving out stuff to the apartment, haven't you noticed that things are missing?" He smirked. James suddenly whipped his head around the room, noticing that most of their paintings and pictures were off the walls, the throw pillows were removed from the couch, and various vases and decorations were also missing. He turned back to Thomas and gave him a confused look, which caused Thomas to chuckle. James lips curled into a smile and he hugged Thomas yet again, his eyes filled with love. Thomas stood stiffly as James wrapped his arms around him. 

"Oh, I'm so excited! Aren't you??" James exclaimed. An evil smirk spread across Thomas lips as he responded to James with a one word answer said in an eery tone: 

"Very..." 

_______

A few heavy breaths escaped John's lips as he leaned his head against Alex's bare chest, his eyelashes fluttering as he stared lovingly at his boyfriend. Alex breathed heavily as he finally came down from the high of his orgasm, his hand moving across John's bare ass, who was laying on his stomach while Alex laid with his back pressed against the mattress. 

"That was amazing baby..." Alex said with a breathy voice as he lightly kissed John's forehead, causing the freckled man to blush and smile softly.

"You're amazing..." John giggled as he leaned his head against Alex's chest. Alex chuckled and pulled John closer, his eyes filled with love. He sighed for a moment and laid still until John suddenly began to speak. 

"Hey, Alex? What are we going to do about... you know, Laf and... and-.." 

"Thomas?" Alex finished bitterly. John nodded and picked his head up so he could look at Alex fully. "Aren't you going to warn him? Tell him about what he did??" John asked nervously. 

Alex looked away from John, his brow furrowing. "I did warn him, somewhat... but I don't know if I should tell them the full story. Herc would probably go insane at the thought of it happening to Laf, and Laffy would get even more paranoid.. and.. I just-..." Alex sighed. "I don't want to make things worse..." he murmured as he turned his head to face John again. 

John sighed and chewed on his lip for a moment before he spoke again, his voice timid. "I guess... I guess you're right. But I just don't feel comfortable keeping secrets from them..." 

"Yeah, I understand. We'll tell them eventually, just.. not today..." Alex said as he played with one of John's curls. John nodded in agreement and moved his body closer to Alex, his lips curling into a weak smile. "I love you Alex..." he said as he gently kissed Alex's neck and jawline. Alex smirked and let his hand wander down to John's waist, gripping onto him tightly as he whispered into his ear.

"I love you too baby..."


	9. Chapter 9

Lafayette woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door, with Herc groaning out a "Can you get the door Laf?" into his pillow. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced around the room to get his bearings and wake up a little, until another knock on the door resonated through the apartment. Lafayette groaned and slowly lifted himself from their bed, wearing only his sweatpants that hung low at his waist. He sighed and fixed his bun as he shuffled his feet out into the hallway and towards the door. The Frenchman half heartedly swung open the door, murmuring a groggy "Yes?" 

Lafayette's eyes widened once he caught sight of George Washington standing in the doorway, towering over Lafayette. George's eyes wandered across Lafayette's body, lingering a little longer than they should've on the hem of his sweatpants and his bare chest, causing Lafayette to blush and shrink away. "Mr. Washington?! W-What are you doing here, sir??" Lafayette squeaked. George cleared his throat and stepped inside Lafayette's apartment without being invited.

"I came here to inform you of something, Lafayette.." George said as he glanced around the apartment, then settled his eyes back onto Lafayette's bare chest. 

"Is something wrong, sir?" Lafayette asked nervously as he approached the man, his eyes wide and innocent. A small blush creeped up George's cheeks and he shook his head.

"N-No!" He cleared his throat nervously. "No, there isn't anything wrong. I just wanted to let you know that someone is moving in to the top floor of the building, you know, just in case you wanted to introduce yourself and what not." George said softly. Lafayette smiled and gave George a small nod, oblivious to the man's reddened cheeks and shaky voice, showing that he was obviously flustered. 

"Thank you Monsieur!" Lafayette said with a bubbly voice. George smiled weakly, his eyes still flickering between Laf's eyes and his chest. Seconds later, Hercules emerged from his bedroom, his eyes moving between George and Lafayette. He quickly wrapped an arm around The Frenchman's waist, tugging him closer as he looked at George. "Hello Mr Washington.." he said stiffly. George turned to Hercules and replied with a curt. "Hello." He glared at Hercules for a moment then turned and looked back at Lafayette. 

"Apparently they're moving in today, should be here in about an hour or two. You should go introduce yourself." He suggested. "Anyway, that's all.." he said as he made his way to the door. He lingered in the doorway and looked Lafayette up and down, causing Herc to subconsciously pull The Frenchman closer. "Goodbye George." He said sternly. George sighed and opened the door, walking outside of the apartment. He turned back one last time to glance at Lafayette, his cheeks a deep red. "G-Goodbye Lafayette..." he stuttered awkwardly as he slipped out of the door. 

"Goodbye!" Lafayette called out to him cheerfully. He turned to Herc and smiled, Herc placing a small kiss on his forehead. "Cmon mon chou, help me bake something for our new neighbors!" the Frenchman said as he tugged on Herc's arm, pulling him towards their kitchen.

"New neighbors?" Herc questioned once they were in the kitchen. Lafayette nodded and flashed Herc an excited smile. "Yup! Apparently there are new people moving in to the building..." Lafayette said as he pulled out a recipe book and flipped through it. Herc nodded, letting out a small "okay" as he watched over Lafayette's shoulder. "Do you know their names?" He asked. Lafayette shrugged and shook his head. "No, George didn't tell me names..." he said nonchalantly as he flipped through recipes. "Hm... that's weird..." Hercules said softly. Herc paused and thought to himself about the possibilities that came with these "new neighbors", but shook away the thoughts that crept into his head. 

_______

About an hour later, Hercules and Lafayette had successfully made a tray of cupcakes, . They had made chocolate cupcakes that had been expertly frosted and decorated by Lafayette, who stood triumphantly in the kitchen. 

"Herc, look at how pretty these are!" He giggled as he pointed to the cupcakes. Hercules chuckled and wrapped his arms around Lafayette's waist from  behind, leaning his head into the crook of his neck. "They look gorgeous, Laffy..." he said softly as he admired the cupcakes. "Just like you..." he teased as he gently kissed at Laf's neck. Lafayette giggled and turned to Herc, an eyebrow raised. "That was way too cheesy..." he said with a small giggle and a roll of his eyes. Herc smirked and pulled Lafayette closer so he could kiss him fully, a small sigh escaping his lips. 

Herc ran his hands across Lafayette's waist, gripping it tightly so he could pick the Frenchman up and set him down so he was sitting on the opposite counter, away from the cupcakes. He pressed himself into Lafayette, who's legs instinctively wrapped around Herc's waist. The Frenchman let out a small whimper into Herc's lips, his eyes fluttering closed as he gripped onto his shirt. Hercules moved his lips down to Lafayette's neck and pressed small kisses into his skin, letting out soft moans that sent vibrations coursing through Lafayette's body. The Frenchman looked at Hercules' his eyes widening. "W-Wait! W-what about the n-neighbors?" He stuttered nervously. Hercules sighed and reluctantly pulled his lips off of Laf's neck, picking him up and setting him down on the ground. 

"Fine. But we're continuing this later..." he teased, causing Laf to blush and nod his head. 

_______

Lafayette admired himself in the mirror once he finished getting ready. The skinny jeans that he was wearing accentuated all of his best features, and the navy and white striped sweater complimented his hair and skin tone perfectly. He fixed his bun and turned to Herc, who had been staring at his bottom for the past 2 minutes. 

"You ready Herc?" He asked sweetly as he looked up at his boyfriend. Herc gave Lafayette a small nod and adjusted his beanie, his eyes flickering across Lafayette's body. 

"You look cute..." he said with a small smile, causing Lafayette to blush, a small toothless grin spreading across his lips. "Thank you..." he murmured as he walked over to Herc, pulling him into a hug. Hercules smiled and planted a small kiss on Lafayette's forehead. 

"Je t'aime, Hercules..." Lafayette murmured, his voice sounded muffled due to his head being buried in Herc's chest. 

Once Hercules heard that French phrase escape Lafayette's lips, his heart fluttered and he gripped onto the Frenchman even tighter. He felt a sudden urge to protect Lafayette, due to his possessive and slightly obsessive love for the man. He always felt a need to hold him, to cherish him, to claim him as his own.

"Je t'aime aussi..." he said softly as he stroked Laf's locks. The Frenchman giggled and pulled his head from Herc's chest so he could look up at him. 

"Your French is terrible..." he teased, a small smirk creeping up the Frenchman's lips. Herc gasped dramatically and placed a hand over his heart, as if he were offended. This caused Lafayette to fall into a fit of giggles, and Herc to smile and place a small kiss on Laf's forehead. 

"C'mon Laffy, lets go meet these new people.." he said as he took Lafayette's hand in his own, leading him towards their door. 

________

Hercules knocked on the apartment door three times, then stepped back so he was aligned with Lafayette. The Frenchman clutched the tray of cupcakes tightly in his hands, flashing Herc an excited smile then turning back to face the door. Hercules instinctively wrapped an arm around Lafayette and gently pulled him closer, causing the Frenchman to blush and smile up at Hercules. 

The sound of rustling and faint footsteps were heard on the other side, then someone unlocked the door and swung it open, standing in the doorway to their apartment. An audible gasp escaped both Hercules' and Lafayette's lips as they looked up at who stood before them....


	10. Chapter 10

An audible gasp escaped both Hercules' and Lafayette's lips as they looked up at the man who stood before them, who seemed equally as shocked. Hercules was the first to speak, breaking the silence that lasted a for few seconds. 

"J-... James...?!" He choked out. James Madison froze in the doorway, staring up at Hercules. "Herc...?!" Was the only thing he could manage to say. A giant smile slowly spread across Herc's face as he reached out and walked towards James, pulling him into a tight hug. Madison giggled and eagerly hugged Herc back, wrapping his arms around his back and squeezing him gently. 

"Oh my god, it's been so long since I last saw you! How have you been?!" Hercules asked James after he pulled away from the hug. Madison grinned up at Hercules. 

"Pretty good! It's been what, 4 years since we last saw eachother?? I've missed you so much!" James exclaimed. Both Hercules and James glanced over at Lafayette, who had a look of complete shock plastered on his face. Hercules chuckled and pulled away from James so he could wrap his arm around Lafayette, bringing him closer to James. 

"James, this is my boyfriend, Lafayette. Laf, meet James Madison, my cousin." He exclaimed with a smile. James nodded and gave Lafayette a small wave, his lips curled into a genuine smile. 

"You were working at the flower shop, weren't you? It's nice to actually meet you! Thank you for the rose by the way.." He grinned. Lafayette giggled and gave James a small nod. "Of course, it's nice to meet you as well!" He replied politely. The Frenchman looked between Madison and Hercules, noticing that they had a very strong resemblance, even though Herc was much taller and more muscular than Madison. 

"So you're cousins, yes?" Laf asked, the question directed at both Herc and James. 

"Yes!" They responded in unison, causing all three men to laugh. James' laughing was cut short when he gasped softly. "Oh, what I am thinking??" He chuckled. "Come on inside, make yourself at home!" He exclaimed as he stepped away from the doorway, giving Hercules and Lafayette a path to step inside.

The penthouse surprisingly neat, considering they had just moved in that morning. A few scattered boxes were splayed across the floor, mainly filled with small decor items such as pictures, paintings, and other trinkets. 

Lafayette gasped as he looked around the apartment, his eyes widening at the sheer size of it. "Woah..." he murmured, causing James to laugh. 

"Do you like it?" He asked cheerfully. Lafayette nodded, a smile spreading across his lips. He glanced around the apartment before his eyes settled on the tray of cupcakes in his hands, a grin plastered on his lips. The Frenchman looked up at James, holding out the tray of cupcakes in front him. 

"Herc and I baked these for you!" He announced cheerfully. James gasped, a smile spreading across his face. "Thank you so much!" He squealed as he eagerly accepted the cupcakes, setting them down on the dining room table. 

"Go sit down, get comfy!" James called out to the two men as he walked into the kitchen and started brewing some coffee for him and his guests. Hercules nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, Lafayette in the seat to his right. He held the Frenchman's hand under the table, causing him to blush and bite his lip in an attempt to hold back from smiling wide. 

A few minutes later, James walked over with three mugs in his hand, setting one in front of Herc, one in front of Laf, and keeping the other one for himself. "So Herc, tell me..." James paused to take a sip of coffee. "How have you been?" He asked with a smile. While Lafayette was busy adding in an abundance of milk and sugar into his mug, Herc answered. 

"Pretty good! I mean, I went to college, got a job out here working for a major fashion design company, I met this gem..." he said, gently squeezing Lafayette's hand, causing James to chuckle. "And yeah.. life's been pretty good, man..." he said with a small nod and a smile. James grinned. "That sounds great!" He replied. 

"What about you?" Herc asked before taking a sip of coffee. James shrugged, his eyes trained on Hercules. "I've been good! I mean, coming out to my parents was rough.. but they've accepted it, and now I have a boyfriend! He's at work right now, but you can come over later and meet him..." He paused for a second, then suddenly grinned. "In fact, why don't you come over for dinner tonight so you guys can meet!" He proposed. Hercules smiled and nodded, Lafayette doing the same. 

"That would be great!" Lafayette exclaimed, his eyes flickering between James and Hercules. Hercules nodded in agreement, a smile spread across his face. "Yeah, that would be awesome!" He agreed. James grinned excitedly. "Great! I can't wait to tell Tommy!" He giggled. Herc felt a wave of nervousness flood over him at the name, but he ignored it and kept a smile on his face, squeezing Lafayette's hand tightly. 

"Well, if we're going to be coming over later too, then we better get out of your way. But thank you for the coffee!" Lafayette said politely as he stood from the chair, Herc doing the same. 

"Of course! I'll see you later!" James grinned, waving to Herc and Lafayette as they made their way to the door.

Both men made their way to door and exited the penthouse, oblivious to what was going to become of them due to these "new neighbors"...


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas Jefferson let out a loud sigh as he lazily unlocked the door of his and James's new apartment, pushing it open languidly. He glanced around the apartment, which was now fully decorated, the boxes that were scattered across the floor now out of sight. Thomas walked further into the penthouse, raising an eyebrow as he called out Madison's name. He heard a faint "Over here!" coming from the dining room, so Thomas made his way towards the sound until he spotted James. 

Madison peered up from the table once he noticed Thomas's presence, a grin spreading across his lips. "Hey Tommy!" He greeted Thomas with a small hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek before turning back to the table and carefully setting it for four people. Thomas shot James a confused look once he saw the two extra spots on the table, and James noticed this and immediately launched into an explanation. 

"Oh, I never got to tell you!" He gasped. "I saw my cousin today, Hercules Mulligan. He lives a few floors below us! Him and his boyfriend are coming over for dinner tonight so you can meet them then." James explained. Thomas silently fought to keep an evil smirk from spreading across his lips and he nodded, flashing Madison a grin. 

"Sounds fun! So Hercules.. and his boyfriend are coming?" He inquired. Madison nodded as he folded the napkins and set them on the table, making sure each fold was perfect. "Yup! His boyfriend is so sweet, I think he's from France, he has a thick accent..." James said nonchalantly. Thomas nodded, a smirk creeping up his lips. "I can't wait to meet them..." he purred softly. 

_______

Lafayette turned to Hercules, gesturing to the outfit that he was currently wearing, which consisted of a navy sweater and a scarf, paired with Lafayette's classic skinny jeans.

"Do I look okay?" He asked innocently. Hercules smirked and strode toward Lafayette, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "You look stunning, as always..." he said softly into his ear. Lafayette giggled and leaned his head against Hercules' chest. "As do you, mon chou.." he said softly. Hercules chuckled and pulled Lafayette closer, placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. 

"You're so cute," he said, causing Lafayette to giggle. The Frenchman pulled away and gripped Hercules' hand, a smile spread across his lips. "We have to leave now or we're going to be late!" Lafayette exclaimed as he began to walk with Hercules. A sigh escaped Herc's lips as he reluctantly followed Lafayette out of the door and into the hallway of the apartment complex. 

Once they had reached the elevator and the doors had closed, Hercules turned to Lafayette. 

"Laf, I have bad feelings about this..." he said softly. Laf raised an eyebrow and looked at Hercules, his confused face showing his obvious concern. "What, why?? What's wrong..." he asked, placing a hand on Hercules's arm. The taller man sighed and looked away, trying to gather his thoughts. 

"I-... I don't know, Laf... I just have a bad feeling about this..." he admitted softly. He turned back to face Lafayette, throwing his arms up. "I mean, James's boyfriend's name is Tommy! Just like him.." Hercules snapped. Lafayette raised an eyebrow. "You don't really think-"

"I don't know Lafayette..." Hercules said once the elevator had reached the top floor, the doors sliding open. He sighed and gripped Lafayette's hand, holding it as they stepped out into the hallway and gently knocked on the door. Hercules turned to Lafayette and spoke in a hushed tone. "Look, Laf... I'm just a little concerned... what if it is-" 

Hercules was interrupted by the doorknob turning and the door being swung open, a tall figure standing in the doorway. 

"Evening..." he spoke. Lafayette immediately gripped onto Hercules, his eyes wide with fear once they met with Jefferson's. Hercules sneered, gripping Lafayette even tighter. 

"What are you doing here..?!" He snapped in a quiet tone. Jefferson chuckled light heartedly, rolling his eyes before speaking. 

"Well, it would only make sense for me to be in my own apartment..." he said with a devilish smirk that caused Lafayette to shrink away further. Hercules was about to yell at Thomas when suddenly James walked over, a genuine smile on his face. "Hello Hercules, Hello Lafayette!" He said with a small giggle. Lafayette's concerned face quickly turned into a strained smile as he quietly greeted James, Hercules trying his best to do the same. 

"I see you've met Tommy..." James said as he looked up at Thomas, who wrapped his arm around James.

"We have..." Hercules managed to choke out. Thomas nodded in confirmation to what Hercules said, even though his eyes were still glued to Lafayette. The Frenchman shuddered and moved closer to Hercules, straining to keep a smile on his face. 

"Well, why don't you guys come on in!" James cheered, Thomas nodding and stepping aside so Hercules and Lafayette could enter. The Frenchman stayed close to Herc as he stepped inside, trying to keep his eyes forward to avoid Thomas' predatory gaze.

Thomas smirked, watching Lafayette as the two men walked inside. He pushed the door closed and locked it, turning to glance over at Lafayette. A grin creeped up his lips as he walked to the smaller man. 

"I don't think we were properly introduced..."  
He said with a fake smile and an outstretched hand. Lafayette slowly took his hand and shook it, trying to mask the fear in his eyes. 

"Thomas Jefferson, at your service." He said playfully which caused Madison to giggle. Lafayette forced a smile and replied with a soft "Je m'appelle Lafayette," 

Hercules curled his hand into a fist and stared at Thomas, a strained smile plastered on his face. He walked towards Lafayette and hooked his arm around his waist, holding his hand out for Thomas to shake. Jefferson reluctantly turned from Lafayette and took Herc's hand, who squeezed tightly as they shook hands. 

"Hercules Mulligan." He said with a silent venom. 

"Thomas Jefferson." Tommy replied coldly. 

The tension in the room was so thick that it seemed impossible for anyone to be oblivious to it. Then again, James was smiling and standing near Thomas as if nothing happened.

"C'mon Tommy, lets go get these gentlemen a drink!" He smiled and tugged on Thomas' arm, tugging him away. Once the couple was out of sight, Hercules turned to a trembling Lafayette. 

"Lafayette, stay calm. I'm not going to let him touch you. Just try to seem happy, okay? I don't want James to find out yet, it will break his heart..." Hercules whispered to him. Lafayette gave Herc an  understanding nod. "O-Okay..." The Frenchman whispered, his voice slightly shaky. Hercules pulled Lafayette into a tight hug, whispering soft and comforting words into his ear. Lafayette clutched onto Hercules, burying his head into his chest. 

Hercules glanced up from Lafayette to see Thomas standing in the doorway, glaring at him with pure rage in his eyes. Hercules smirked and raised an eyebrow, holding onto Lafayette even tighter. Madison came up behind Jefferson with two wine glasses in his hand, a soft "Awww, how cute!" escaping his lips as he saw Hercules and Lafayette. 

The hug was broken once Hercules spotted the glasses of wine. He quickly broke away from Lafayette and graciously took the glasses from James's hand, keeping one for himself and handing the other to Lafayette. Herc tried to drink slowly, but he ended up taking a long gulp. He needed the alcohol. It was going to be a long night.... 

_______

"So how did you two meet?" Hercules asked James between sips of wine and bites of his steak. James blushed and glanced over at Thomas, who was swirling the wine in his glass pretentiously.

"Well, we were both at a nightclub. I was dancing and this creepy guy started grinding on me and wouldn't stop," James began. "But then Tommy came over and saved me! And I guess you could say it was love at first sight.." James said with a flutter of his lashes as he stared lovingly at Thomas. Jefferson faked a smile then turned back to his wine.

Lafayette was pleasantly listening to Hercules and James's conversation when suddenly he felt a hand creeping up his thigh from under the table. His innocent brown eyes widened  
further and he glanced over at Thomas, who had a mischievous smirk across his face. Thomas moved his hand further up Lafayette's thigh and he slowly caressed him, staring at the Frenchman for a reaction. 

James was preoccupied, ranting about his coworkers. But Hercules payed attention to Lafayette, and immediately reached his hand under the table and gripped The Frenchman's hand in his own, squeezing it gently. Lafayette returned the quick squeeze, his eyes focused on his empty plate as he tried to ignore Thomas, the task proving to be difficult with every gentle caress of his thigh. 

James continued to talk, completely oblivious to the fact that his boyfriend was currently harassing his cousin's boyfriend. Lafayette squeezed Hercules' hand tighter until Hercules was silently gritting his teeth, trying to get The Frenchman to loosen his death grip. Thomas moved his hand further and further up Lafayette's leg until he brushed against his crotch, causing Lafayette's eyes to widen further. Jefferson smirked and placed his hand on Lafayette's clothed member, squeezing it tightly.

Lafayette couldn't help but let out a squeak, causing everyone to turn and look at him. He blushed deeply and his lip quivered as he quickly pushed out his chair and stood up, Thomas retracting his hand. 

"I-I... I have to go to the bathroom..." he murmured as he quickly walked out of the room, his face burning a bright red. Hercules was about to go after him before James sucked him back into a conversation, causing him to have to sit politely and listen. 

_______

A few minutes passed and Lafayette was still in the bathroom, splashing cold water onto his face in an effort to calm himself down. The Frenchman glanced up in the mirror, frowning as he saw the redness on his cheeks. He heard someone in the other room say "I'll be right back, I'm going to refill my glass..." and he tilted his head in confusion. It was already too late once he realized the voice had a southern drawl and he heard footsteps approaching him. Before he could react he was being pinned up against the sink, a hand firmly clamped over his mouth. He looked in the mirror and saw a smirking Thomas standing behind him, looking triumphant. 

"You didn't expect me not to come and play with my pet, did you? You can't be that naïve.." he growled into Lafayette's ear, causing him to struggle beneath Thomas's grip. The Virginian let out a soft chuckle, his eyes flickering across Lafayette's fearful expression. 

"Oh, this is going to be fun..."


	12. Chapter 12

A small sob escaped Lafayette's lips as squirmed in the tight grip that Jefferson had on him, which successfully pinned the Frenchman between Thomas' body and the bathroom sink. The sound was muffled due to the hand that was firmly clamped over his mouth while Thomas' other hand roamed Lafayette's body. 

Thomas choked out a soft groan as he rubbed up against Lafayette, his hand snaked up his shirt while he kissed and bit at his neck. "Mine..." he murmured against Lafayette's skin, causing a shiver to run down his spine.   
Thomas' hand traveled up Lafayette's shirt until he finally found one of his nipples. Lafayette let out a muffled squeak as Thomas rolled his nipple in his fingers, roughly prodding and twisting at the skin. 

Lafayette continued to squirm relentlessly in Thomas's grip, which only caused the man to growl and press him up harder against the sink. 

"Stop being a brat..." he growled into Lafayette's ear, his hand pressing harder against the Frenchman's mouth. Lafayette's body trembled, his eyes welling up with tears as Thomas moved his hand down from his chest towards his crotch. Jefferson struggled to unbutton Laf's pants with only one hand, but eventually pulled down the zipper and snuck his hand into his boxers, rubbing his flaccid member. Lafayette whimpered and shook his head, but the friction was making it almost impossible for him not to get erect. 

"C'mon Laffy, don't fight me... I know you want this..." Jefferson growled into Laf's ear. The Frenchman shook his head and tried to squirm away from Thomas' hand, which only caused more friction. Lafayette let out a whimper and squeezed his eyes shut, shrinking in on himself as he tried to push Jefferson away. The hand that was covering around his mouth suddenly gripped his cheeks and used them to lift Lafayette's head up so he was looking into the mirror. Lafayette could see Thomas behind him and he tried to turn his head, but the man kept a tight grip on him and held him in place. 

"Watch." Thomas snapped. "I want you to look at me when you cum..." he growled as he sped up his pace, causing Lafayette to squirm and whimper more frequently. The Frenchman stared at himself and Thomas in the mirror, his red cheeks stained with tears and a look of pure horror was plastered on his face. His vision was slowly blurred with tears as Thomas roughly stroked him while grinding his own member against him, letting out a groan into the crook of Lafayette's neck. 

"C'mon baby... cum for me..." he growled into Lafayette's ear. Thomas's lips trailed down to Lafayette's neck where he bit and sucked at the exposed skin roughly, causing a loud shriek to escape Lafayette's lips. Thomas growled and continued to press his hand firmly against Lafayette's mouth, his fingers gripping his cheeks tightly. 

"Be quiet you brat!" He whispered with a deathly tone, his lips inches away from Lafayette's ear. Lafayette didn't care about Jefferson's empty threats, he needed someone to come save him. He needed... 

_______

Hercules gripped his glass of wine tightly, his eyes staring emptily at James as he spoke. He was trying to wait for his cousin to finish speaking, so he didn't have to interrupt him. It seemed as though that ideal was slowly fading away considering James had been talking for the past five minutes. He knew that Lafayette was in the bathroom, and Jefferson was supposedly "getting a drink," but he knew that he was most likely going after Lafayette. He couldn't help but blurt out a: 

"Do you think Lafayette's okay? He's been in the bathroom for a while..." 

James stopped speaking and turned to Hercules, his eyes widening as he spoke. "I never even thought of that!" He admitted. "It has been a while, hasn't it? We should go check..." he said, standing up from the table and turning towards the bathroom. Hercules let out a sigh of relief and quickly followed after James, his hands clenching into fists. He needed to save his Lafayette, even if it meant hurting his cousin which he held so dear.

________

Thomas let out a soft groan as he roughly rubbed himself up against Lafayette, his hands stroking The Frenchman's length with such vigor that it made him whimper and squirm with every passing second. Jefferson kept a tight grip on Lafayette, holding him firmly in place as he stroked his member. 

Thomas was interrupted from his pleasure induced daze when he heard a soft "Lafayette? Are you okay?" coming from down the hallway with approaching footsteps. Thomas choked out a soft "shit!" as he slowly began to panic. He needed to act quick. 

Time seemed to slow down as Thomas raked his mind for a possible excuse. Before James and Hercules were close enough to the door to see Thomas open it, he quietly and quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open to make his scene more believeable. He used his other hand to tug up Lafayette's boxers and jeans, buttoning them quickly then shoving the Frenchman down so he fell to his knees. With a sneer he quickly shoved Lafayette so he was kneeling in front of the toilet, his chest inches away from the seat. He roughly grabbed Lafayette's neck with one hand and used the other to push two fingers deep down his throat, the Frenchman gagging and choking on his fingers until he finally began heaving. Thomas retracted his fingers from Lafayette's throat and released his neck seconds before the Frenchman gripped the bowl and vomited up his dinner, his small frame shaking with sobs and from pure shock. He used that time to adjust himself so his erection was concealed, then called out a slightly loud yet believable.

"Shit, Lafayette are you okay?!" He said as he walked over and pretended to hold Lafayette's hair back. He lowered down to quickly whisper a threat into his ear. "Say one word and I'll make next time even worse..." he growled. 

Thomas stood back up and pretended to act shocked just as James walked in followed by a frantic Herc. He looked up at them with concern. "I was just walking by and then I heard him throwing up!" He said with a believable shock. James gasped and backed away so Hercules could go towards Lafayette. Thomas shot him a glare but due to James' presence, let him wipe Lafayette's mouth with a tissue and slowly help him stand up. Herc flushed the toilet, then turned to James with a saddened expression as he hoisted Lafayette up and allowed him to lean against his own chest. 

"I'm sorry James, but I should probably get him home..." he said with a frown. Jefferson placed a hand on Herc's shoulder, causing him to turn around. 

"No Hercules, it's okay.. he can stay here, we have the space..." Jefferson offered. Hercules glared at the man and pulled Lafayette closer to him, shaking his head before responding. 

"No, that's okay. I'm sure Lafayette would want to sleep in his own bed." He snapped sharply. Jefferson raised an eyebrow and kept his hand firmly clamped on Hercules' shoulder. "I think he would rather not have to travel down all those stairs." He replied with a venomous tone. 

"We can take the elevator." Hercules sneered and began to lead Lafayette out the doorway, but was stopped by Jefferson. 

"Are you sure? He seems too weak to even get down the hallway..." Thomas snapped. Before Hercules could respond Lafayette gathered up his courage to snap a soft: 

"I'm going home."

Hercules grinned and hugged Lafayette close as he guided him out the door, leaving a fuming Jefferson behind. Lafayette peered behind him and saw Thomas staring at him with a glare so venomous it could kill. He quickly faced forward again and followed Hercules out the doorway, murmuring a small goodbye to James before exiting the apartment. 

_______

Hercules had just gotten Lafayette settled in his bed when he curled up beside him, wrapping an arm around his torso and tugging his small body towards his own. Hercules stayed silent for a moment before murmuring into Lafayette's ear.

"You didn't throw up from the food, did you?" He asked softly. Lafayette nodded, his eyes welling up with tears. Hercules gripped him tighter, fighting back the urge to murder Jefferson right then and there. "Tell me what happened..."  

Lafayette choked out a sob, clutching onto Hercules tightly as he spoke. "H-He followed me into the bathroom... and h-he touched me... he was-...he-" Lafayette stopped, unable to continue without bursting into sobs. Hercules felt his heart shatter and he clutched onto Lafayette as tight as he possibly could, biting his lip to hold back his own tears. 

"Shhh... you're safe now. He's not going to touch you anymore. I'll protect you..." he murmured into Lafayette's ear as he clutched desperately onto the sobbing Frenchman. 

Hercules knew what Jefferson was trying to do to Lafayette, but he wouldn't let him. Thomas was trying to break Lafayette, to remove his thorns and his roots so he would only be left with the perfect rose. But if you removed the thorns and the roots, the rose would wilt. Hercules wouldn't let that psychopath break his perfect rose, he would do anything to keep him safe. Even if he had to sacrifice everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 8 chapters will be going up tomorrow!


	13. Chapter 13

Jefferson flung open George Washington's office door with a fuming raging, storming inside with a glare so powerful it could kill. He was still wearing his suit from the dinner party, although he did look very disheveled compared to the perfectly put together look he had earlier. His eyes landed on George and his hands immediately clenched into fists, a low growl escaping his lips. 

George peered up from his newspaper, lazily raising an eyebrow as he spotted the fuming Jefferson.

"Thomas, what a pleasure seeing you here..." George said sarcastically. When Thomas didn't respond he simply rolled his eyes. 

"It's 1 in the morning, just go to sleep..." he sighed, picking the newspaper back up and continuing to read. Jefferson sneered and ripped the newspaper out of George's hand, slamming it down on the desk and leaning over it to get closer to him. 

"You told me it would work." He growled with a deathly tone. George raised an eyebrow. "Ah, of course. This is about Lafayette. Well, if you're going to try and tear my throat out, at least just sit down. You're making me uncomfortable being this close, knowing that you just raped a kid..." He snapped. Thomas eyes widened and what George said, and with a huff, plopped down into the plush arm chair across from George.

"First of all, I didn't even get to fuck him. Second of all, it wouldn't be rape! I know he loves me, he's just too scared to admit it..." Thomas said, his eyes softening as he pictured him and Lafayette together. His daze was broken when he heard George chuckle and looked up to see him roll his eyes, leaning back in his chair and flinging his feet up on the desk. 

"You're so naïve..." George said with a shake of his head. He picked his feet up off his desk and swung them around so he could get up and grab a ornate glass bottle of scotch with two matching glasses. 

"Want a drink? It seems like you really need one..." George said, pouring him and Jefferson a glass. Jefferson sneered but accepted the drink, downing half the glass with one sip. He gripped his glass tightly and glared at George, who took small sips of his drink. 

"This is your fault." Thomas snapped after a moment of silence. "You warned him, didn't you?!" His voice got increasingly loud with each phrase. "You fucking told him! You warned Hercules!" He shouted. George shook his head, waiting for Thomas to stop rambling before he spoke. 

"No, I did as you told me. I told them that there were "new neighbors" moving in, and they should go meet them." George said calmly. "It was probably James who told them." George said with a sip of his drink. Jefferson gripped his glass tightly and narrowed his eyes as he stared at George, his lips curling into a frown. 

"Still, you told me it would work." He growled through gritted teeth. George merely shrugged and took a sip from his glass, his legs crossing. Thomas sneered and continued to talk, his eyes searching for any weakness in George's eyes. 

"I could've had him... him and his tight little ass..." he paused, noticing that George gripped his glass tighter. He hit a vein. A small smirk creeped up Thomas lips as he spoke. 

"If you just would've did as you told I could've had Lafayette on his knees for me. What a pretty sight that would be, don't you think? Him, all disheveled but still gorgeous, anxiously wanting to please m-" 

"It's not my fault that Lafayette doesn't want you, Thomas. That's your fault!" George snapped, his glass being set on the table with a  resonating thud. Thomas smirked evilly. 

"You want him too, don't you?" He asked mischievously. George cleared his throat and regained his calm composure before speaking. 

"Yes, he is amazing, but unlike you, I have morals. He's still a child, Thomas. He's only what, 21? Barely above the drinking age. Yes, he is very... very desirable, but I still wouldn't touch him, especially without consent." George noticed that Thomas was fuming, gripping his glass so tightly it seemed as though it might shatter. He continued speaking anyway. 

"But you, you don't care what people think. You just take what you want. You want to take Lafayette. You want to destroy his beautiful innocence, to reduce him down to nothing, and then make him your little whore. Do you really think you'll still be in love with Lafayette if you take that beautiful and innocent spark from his eyes? You'll ruin him. You're trying to ruin the man that you love most and you don't even see it. Are you that blind?" George paused to take a sip from his drink. 

"Personally, I think that Lafayette is smart enough to protect himself. Hercules is strong as well. He will protect Lafayette as well. And none of that even matters, considering you don't even deserve him. You know that it's true, Thomas. Lafayette is too good for you-" 

George was suddenly cut off when Thomas stood up, his chair clattering back to the floor and landing with a loud crash. Thomas hurled his glass against the wall, watching as it shattered inches from George's head. While Washington had his head turned to dodge the crash, Thomas leaned over the desk and wrapped his hands around George's neck, a fiery rage in his eyes. 

"You're just jealous! You know he'll learn to love me! YOU JUST WANT TO TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Thomas shouted with a venom. He squeezed George's neck as a warning. 

"I'll fucking kill you!" He shouted, his voice booming through the office. The room stayed silent except for Thomas' heavy breathing. Suddenly, George broke the silence as he burst into laughter. Thomas, in his confusion, released George's neck from his hold. George continued to laugh until he finally calmed down. 

"You?? Kill me?! Oh please, I'd like to see you try... I fucking made you who you are! I turned you from a 18 year old idiot orphan to a mafia leader! You wouldn't be able to kill me even if you spent the next 50 years of your life trying. And you wouldn't be able to, either. I know you Thomas. You wouldn't do that." He snapped, his eyes glaring down at Thomas. Jefferson shrank back, stumbling backwards slightly. He knew that he was right, he just did not want to let George have the satisfaction of knowing that he could read Thomas like a book. 

Thomas cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "Fine." He snapped. "If you won't help me take him, then I'll just do it on my own!"

And with that, Thomas stormed out of George's office with even more anger and frustration then he walked in with, his footsteps resonating through the hall before he disappeared into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Lafayette awoke with a start, the hand cupping his cheek causing him to gasp and snap his eyes open. Surprisingly, the hand belonged to Hercules, and not his tormentor. He breathed out a sigh of relief, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

"Sorry!" Hercules said quickly. "I didn't mean to startle you... you just look so beautiful when you're sleeping..." he murmured. Lafayette nodded and let out a soft groan, his eyelashes fluttering as he sat up in the bed and glanced around. "What time is it..?" He muttered groggily. Hercules glanced at his phone.

"3:24 pm" he said nonchalantly. Lafayette gasped and sat up in the bed, looking at Hercules with a look of shock plastered on his face. "W-Why did you let me sleep in so late?!" Hercules shrugged and played with one of Lafayette's curls lovingly. "Because you looked so peaceful... and you know, after what happened..." he murmured. Lafayette flinched, memories of the night before flooding his mind. 

Thomas' hands on him... his touch.. his lips... 

A shiver ran down Lafayette's spine and he looked away, biting his lip to prevent his eyes from welling up with tears. Hercules noticed this and immediately placed his hand on Lafayette's chin, turning his head so they were making eye contact. He ran his hand across Lafayette's cheek and gave him a small yet reassuring smile.

"You're going to be okay Laffy, you're safe with me..." he murmured, his voice filled with love and adoration for the Frenchman. Lafayette sniffled and looked up at Hercules with his innocent brown eyes. "K-Keep me safe... p-please.." he begged, slowly snaking his arms around Hercules and hugging him tightly.  "Of course.." Hercules said, placing a small kiss on the top of Lafayette's head. 

The two stayed silent for a moment, relishing in each other's warmth. "Je t'aime, Hercules..." Lafayette murmured softly into Herc's chest. Herc smiled, stroking Lafayette's curls lovingly. "I love you too, Laffy..."

"Awww, I love you too!" Alex said sarcastically from the doorway, causing John to giggle and Hercules to look up. "Alex, this isn't the best time..." Hercules said with a serious tone. John's eyes widened as he noticed the positioning of the two men, and how Lafayette's small frame was trembling. He made his way towards the bed, placing a hand on Lafayette's back as he sat on the edge of the mattress. "Laffy, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked with concern. 

Alexander walked over and sat next to John, flashing Hercules a confused and concerned look. Lafayette slowly picked his head up from Hercules's chest, his lip quivering as he turned to face John and Alex. "I-It was him..." he murmured, looking up at Hercules for help explaining. Herc merely shook his head, his hands balling into fists at his sides. Lafayette bit his lip and turned back to face Alex and John. 

"H-He... he moved into the penthouse on the top floor..." Lafayette whimpered. A gasp escaped John's lips and Alex clutched onto his boyfriend even tighter. "That bastard..." Alex muttered. Hercules sighed and looked at the trembling Lafayette, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to explain?" He offered. Lafayette nodded and bit his lip, glancing over at Alex and John. John reached over and took Lafayette's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Lafayette smiled weakly, then turned back to face Hercules when he spoke. 

"My cousin, James, is his boyfriend. When we went to go meet our "new neighbors", only James was home. He asked if we wanted to come over for dinner and we said yes." Hercules let out a small sigh. "When we were at the dinner, Jefferson kept... putting his hand up Lafayette's thigh from under the table. And of course we couldn't say anything, because my cousin is completely in love with him. I didn't want to break his heart. He kept doing this until Lafayette ran off to go to the bathroom.." Hercules let out a small growl as he gritted his teeth. "And of course, he followed him. He touched him, ran his hands across his body.. he-..." Hercules stopped once he heard a small sniffle from Lafayette. He quickly pulled the Frenchman into a tight hug before continuing the story. 

"When James and I realized that Lafayette had been missing, Jefferson set it up to look like Lafayette was sick and he was just helping him. H-He made Lafayette throw up." He growled. "That fucking bastard..." John was silent, his eyes wide as he stared at Lafayette. "Oh, Laffy..." he said, wrapping his arms around the Frenchman. "I'm so sorry..." 

Alexander stared at Hercules, his hands balling into fists. He stayed silent for a moment, before blurring out: "Did he hit you?" Lafayette picked his head up and looked at Alex. "W-What...?" He whimpered. Alex repeated the phrase, staring at Lafayette intently. "Did Thomas hit you?" 

Lafayette shook his head, flashing Alex a confused look. "N-No, why do you ask?" He said softly. John placed an arm on Alex's shoulder, biting his lip. "Are you sure you want to tell them?" John said softly to Alex. The man nodded,  turning to face Hercules and Lafayette fully. 

"I-I want to tell you about how Thomas and I know each other.." he said in a soft voice. 

_A small giggle escaped the lips of Thomas Jefferson, the young child chasing Alexander Hamilton as if his life depended on it._

_"You're it!" He screamed, tapping Alex. Alexander squealed and immediately ran off to try and tag Thomas back. The two children chased each other through the large expanse of land with a reckless abandon._

_"Thomas!" A voice with a thick Virginian accent called out to him. Thomas frowned. "Coming, mother!" Thomas shouted back with a sad tone. He turned to Alex and gave him a smile, hugging him tightly. "See you tomorrow!" He giggled as he ran off to his mother, his curls bouncing with every large stride._

"Y-You were neighbors?!" Hercules interrupted. Alex gave him a small nod. "Our families worked together, they were allies, almost..." he explained before continuing his story. 

_"Thomas!" Alex called out to the Virginian teenager, who was currently walking towards the entrance of a public library. Thomas smirked once he saw Alex. "Hey Alex!" He said as he approached the man. He gave him a small hug before pulling away and winking at him. Alexander blushed deeply, his eyes filled with love as he stared at the Virginian. Thomas's eyes were always filled with a beautiful, radiant light that captivated the young Hamilton._

_"Are you ready to study?" Alex asked innocently. Thomas nodded, wrapping an arm around Alexander and pulling him inside the library._

Alexander took a deep breath, fighting back tears. "H-He was sweet, until..." Alex shuddered, unable to finish the phrase. 

_Alexander had remembered it so vividly... the sounds of screams and gunshots as the rival gang stormed the Jefferson mansion. It was a miracle that Jefferson had survived, the members of the feuding family planned on killing everyone. Somehow the teenager managed to fight off the rebels with the help of his parents' guards. But he was too late to save the rest of his family..._

_He was now the heir to the Jefferson family name, and business._

Alex shivered, clutching onto John's hand. "You can do it, babe..." John cooed into Alex's ear. Alexander took a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he recalled the events of the night that had ruined him and Thomas Jefferson alike. 

_"Thomas..?" Alexander whispered as he approached the man standing near the window. The young teenager gripped a cup of whiskey and a cigarette tightly, his back turned to Hamilton. Alexander approached the teen, taking in every curve of his body in his tailored suit._

_"Wow... you look..." he paused. ".. wow..." was all he could add. Jefferson scoffed, finally turning to face Alexander. His eyes seemed to be drained of that intoxicating light, leaving them cold and barren._

_"Alexander, I don't have time for your childish antics. Now, just leave me be..." he snapped, placing his cigarette to his lips. Alexander watched him with pure shock, curious to if he was talking to the same Jefferson that he remembered from weeks ago._

_"Thomas, I-" Alex began. Thomas gripped his drink tightly, taking another step towards Alexander. "I said, Leave!" He growled angrily. Alexander stumbled backwards, his eyes tearing up. "W-Why are you pushing me away?!" He shouted angrily. "I'm trying to help you!"_

_Jefferson ignored Alex, turning back towards the window. Alex growled, taking another step towards Jefferson._

_"Did you ever care about me?! Did.. did you ever love me?!" He asked angrily. Jefferson gripped his drink tightly. "No." he snapped, taking a step further away from Alex. Alexander placed a hand on Jefferson's shoulder, only to get it roughly shoved off. Alexander backed up, his hands balling into fists._

_"You've grown cold... just like your father..." Alexander growled, his eyes filled with pure hatred._

_A loud noise resonated through the room as Thomas' glass slipped through his fingers, shattering across the wooden floor. The Virginian man whipped his head around and within seconds had his hands wrapped around Alexanders throat. "DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He shouted, his eyes filled with pure rage and hatred. He pinned the young Hamilton up against one of the office walls, squeezing his neck tightly. Alexander gasped and clawed at Thomas's hand, his eyes wide with pure fear. He stared up at Thomas with pure horror as his consciousness began slipping and  s l i p p i n g   u  n  t   i l   .    .      ._

Alexander buried his head into John's chest, his body raking with sobs. John cooed softly into Alex's ear before turning to Lafayette and Hercules, who looked completely shocked. "Alex... was found a few hours later, and brought to the hospital. He had broken ribs, bruises, a black eye, you name it. Thomas really beat the shit out of him..." he murmured, clutching onto Alex tightly. 

Lafayette stared at Alex, his teary eyes wide with pure terror. "Alex..." he murmured, unsure of what to say. He turned to Hercules, who had his fists clenched. "Tomorrow morning, I'm going to Washington and telling him about... all of this. He'll surely get Thomas evicted, arrested, hopefully killed..." he snapped. John nodded, straightening himself out. "I'll go too." He said with a curt nod. Alexander picked his head up, staring at Hercules as he sniffled. "I'm coming too." He said as firmly as he could manage. Lafayette bit his lip and nodded, looking up at Hercules. "I'll go too, I don't want to be here alone.." he said softly. 

Hercules nodded, glancing over at Alex. "Alex, you should probably go home and rest... you too, John..." he said, placing a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder. Hamilton nodded and straightened himself out, clambering off the bed and draping an arm around John. With a small goodbye they left, leaving Hercules and Lafayette to wonder what Thomas would do next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I'm finally uploading the rest of this. Sorry for the wait


	15. Chapter 15

A loud knock on George Washington's office door snapped him from his restless slumber, the man groaning and lifting his head from his desk. 

"Who is it...?" He murmured groggily. When he caught eye of the young frenchman peering his head in through the small crack in the door he immediately sat up straighter, a slightly flirtatious smile on his face. His lips curled into a frown as Hercules appeared behind him, followed by a smiling John and a seemingly pissed Alexander. The Virginian man sighed and leaned back in his chair, pouring himself a glass of scotch. The four men stepped inside, John closing the door behind him then returning to Alex's side. 

"What is it? Is there a plumbing problem again..?" He muttered frustratedly. Hercules shook his head as he approached Washington's desk, plopping down in one of the plush leather arm chairs. Lafayette sat next to him, trying to avoid Washington's gaze. 

"No. I'm afraid this is a more important issue." Alexander spoke as he stood behind Lafayette's chair, John glued to his side. Washington merely raised an eyebrow and stared at the men, taking a small sip from his glass of alcohol. Hercules was the one who broke the tension filled silence. 

"Mr. Washington, sir, I hope you are aware of what kind of... man, you brought into the building.." Hercules began. 

"What do you mean?" Washington asked, taking a mental note of how Lafayette tensed at the mention of Thomas. 

"Well, he has been..." Hercules paused, searching for a polite word. "Assaulting Lafayette..." the man lowered his voice. "Sexually assaulting..." 

Washington gripped his glass tighter, trying to push the image of Jefferson's greedy hands on a trembling Lafayette. 'It should be me.' He thought to himself. 

"I see." Was all that Washington could manage to choke out. He glanced at Lafayette, who had his head down as a shiver went through his body. 

"Sir, this has happened on multiple occasions." Hercules pressed. "It can't go on any longer. He needs to be dealt with, now!" He growled. 

"Herc, calm down..." a soft french accent soothed. Immediately, Hercules relaxed in his chair, reaching his hand out and enclosing it around Lafayette's

"Well, I would need proof of these..." Washington paused. "Attacks, to truly take action against Mr. Jefferson." He said simply, taking another sip from his glass. A low growl escaped the lips of Hercules, who reached over and lifted the hem of Lafayette's t-shirt. The Frenchman let out a high pitched squeak and tried to push Herc's hand away. 

"Is this proof enough?!" He snapped, gesturing to the long scratches, fading bruises, bite marks, and handprints that decorated Lafayette's chest. It was sickening. 'It should be me. I would treat him so much better...' Washington thought as he studied Lafayette. Even though the man's eyes were full of anger and he clutched his glass with a tight grip, his voice stayed relatively calm. 

"Those could have easily been created by you, sir." Washington said to Hercules. The fire that burned in Herc's eyes grew, engulfing the room completely with his rage. He suddenly reached his hand over and tore Lafayette's shirt open, revealing his bare chest. The Frenchman shrieked and quickly went to cover his exposed body. 

"You think I did this?!" He shouted, glaring at Washington while angrily gesturing to Lafayette's marked body. Washington stayed calm, merely raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised.. considering your anger issues..." He stated simply. 

"You BASTARD!" Hercules screamed, fists swinging. Before either hand come in contact with Washington's face, Alex had managed to pull Hercules backwards. The room suddenly fell quiet, the only sounds audible being Herc's heavy breathing and the muffled sobs of Lafayette. John held the Frenchman in his arms, murmuring soothing words into his ear as he glared at Hercules. A panicked expression flooded over Hercules's face as he looked at Lafayette, which was quickly replaced with sadness and guilt. 

"Well that was uncalled for." Washington said, shattering the silence. Hercules glared at the man and tried to step forward, but Alex held him back firmly. 

"C'mon, lets get you home..." John murmured, walking Lafayette towards the door with an arm looped around him. Before the Frenchman could exit his office, Washington reached a hand out and wrapped his around Lafayette's wrist, using it to tug the Frenchman towards him. Lafayette gasped, his teary eyes become wide with fear. Washington leaned closer to Laf's face, looking at him with sincerity in his eyes. 

"I believe you Laf, I'll take care of this. I'll protect you." He said softly, but with reassurance. Lafayette slowly nodded, biting his lip and staring up at Washington. 

In that moment, Washington wanted nothing more but to wrap Lafayette in a warm embrace, to kiss those beautiful tears away, to hold and sooth and care for him until he fell asleep in his arms. The burning desires to keep Lafayette safe was slowly becoming overwhelming, and the new threat of Thomas was slowly driving the man to madness. He slowly and reluctantly released Lafayette's wrist, flashing him a small, loving smile. Lafayette returned the smile, his being a little weaker and more innocent. 

"Cmon Laf..." John said, walking with Lafayette out of the office. Washington sighed turned back to face Hercules, who was positively fuming. He took ragged breaths, looking like a rapid animal with Alex holding him back. 

"Leave." He said firmly, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Hercules. Alex scoffed and dragged Hercules out of the room, which proved to be a difficult task as the bigger man struggled and ended up shoving Alex off, storming out on his own. Alexander let out a loud sigh and follow after Hercules, scolding him. 

Washington stood up and closed the door behind the men, then quickly made his way back to his desk where he called Thomas. 

"Yes?" a frustrated Thomas answered after a few rings. 

"Thomas, they're onto you..." Washington said over the phone. He heard an audible growled from Thomas's end, his anger almost seeping out of the phone. 

"What happened?!" He snapped. Washington sighed and sat down in his chair, swirling his glass of scotch around aimlessly.

"Well, Hercules and his friends came down to my office asking for me to evict you." He said simply. Thomas let out a loud chuckle. 

"How naive.." He paused. "Was Lafayette there?" 

Washington smirked and nodded. "Yup. He seemed pretty shaken up..." he smirked "But it's good to know that he will come to me for help after you hurt him." 

Thomas scoffed. "Oh, fuck off." He growled angrily. Washington merely chuckled. "It's true. You know that Lafayette hates yo-" 

Before Washington could even finish his sentence, Thomas had hung up. The Virginian man sighed and leaned back in his chair, draining his glass. He sighed and glanced down at the empty glass. 

"I'll protect you, Lafayette..." he murmured to himself. "I'll always protect you..." 

_________

Lafayette smiled weakly up at John as he tucked him into bed, just like a mother would do to her child. 

"Are you okay, Laf? Herc was being a dick back there..." he said with an obvious concern. Lafayette gave John a small nod. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." he murmured dismissively. He didn't want to think about what had just happened, It upset the Frenchman too much. John slowly smiled and gave Laf a quick hug, then sat up off the bed and made his way towards the door to Lafayette's bedroom. 

"You should rest, it's been a long day..." he said from the doorway. Lafayette nodded and glanced at the time, seeing that it was already 4 pm. 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow..." The freckled man said with a small wave as he exited Lafayette's apartment. The Frenchman let out a barely audible sigh, leaning his head back into the pillows. With a small yawn he fluttered his eyes closed, falling into yet another restless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Laffy..." a voice purred into the Frenchman's ear. "You're so beautiful..."_

_The Frenchman writhed and sobbed beneath the crazed Virginian, his eyes wide with pure terror. "N-No..." he choked out in a squeaky whisper. "L-Leave me alone!" He begged._

_"How cute.." the voice chuckled, wrapping his arms around Lafayette's neck and squeezing, cutting off his airway. The Frenchman choked and sobbed, gasping for air. All that he could hear was the malicious cackling of his tormentor, which clouded his brain and made it hard to think. Or maybe it was just the lack of oxygen, Lafayette couldn't tell the two apart at this point. He squeezed his eyes shut, finally succumbing to the dark world of the Virginian._

__Lafayette awoke with a start, his brow covered in a fine line of sweat. His chest rose and fell at a rapid pace as he slowly calmed down from his nightmare. It felt so real. The Frenchman whipped his head around his bedroom as if he expected to see his tormentor laying next to him. Surprisingly, the bed was empty. Both Thomas and his boyfriend Hercules were nowhere to be seen. With a shaky breath the Frenchman crawled out of his bed, his feet making barely any sound as he walked out towards the balcony. He peered around the house to see if Hercules was home. There wasn't a single trace of him. Lafayette whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself. The comfort that he needed was nowhere to be found._ _

__Lafayette bit his lip, continuing out towards the balcony. He stepped on an old floorboard, a loud creak echoing through the dark hall. The Frenchman squeaked and jumped back, darting his head around in the dark foyer. He exhaled a shaky breath, quickly shuffling his feet out towards the balcony and flinging the glass door open._ _

__The fresh air on Lafayette's clammy skin felt so wonderful that he couldn't help but let out a soft, breathless sigh. As the Frenchman stepped out onto the balcony the automated light above the door went on, illuminating the floor. Lafayette barely noticed it as he leaned against the railing of the balcony, peering out at the night sky. The city was illuminated with lights even in the latest hours of the night. It was a view that Lafayette would never get sick of, even after living in the city for years._ _

__________ _

__Thomas Jefferson swirled his glass of whiskey absentmindedly as he sat out on the rooftop terrace of his apartment. He seemed to be doing a lot of things "absentmindedly" recently, for the only thing he could ever think of was the Rose that had captured his heart. Lively and erotic thoughts danced in his head as he thought of the Frenchman. He could just imagine that petite frame enduring everything he had..._ _

__His face hardened, along with something else. The Virginian gritted his teeth as he looked out at the night sky. "Damn you, Lafayette..." he muttered under his breath. "Why must you steal my heart like this...?"_ _

__Lafayette seemed to have stolen not only Thomas's heart, but his mind and body as well. He was like a seductress. A tease. He temped The Virginian with his innocent smile, beautifully toned figure, stunning eyes, and bouncing curls._ _

__The rose was beautiful and delicate, but he did have thorns. Hercules, Washington, they both dedicated their time to keeping Thomas away from Lafayette. Those thorns were the only thing getting in between him and his rose._ _

__A light from a few floors down suddenly being turned on caught the attention of the Virginian man. It was almost 6 am, who would be up at this hour besides him?_ _

__Thomas couldn't help but stand up and lean over the railing, curious as to where the light was coming from. A balcony was illuminated with light as a figure slowly walked out, standing at the railing._ _

__The Virginian's breathing became shallow to non-existent as he looked down at the silhouette of a man. It was his rose, he would recognize those curves anywhere. He stood, watching Lafayette with pure lust and desire._ _

__"You stole my heart, now it's time for me to steal yours..." he purred under his breath, quickly walking to the exit of the terrace. He made his way back into his apartment, a determined smirk plastered on his face._ _

__________ _

__The Frenchman watched the lights of the city for a while until he slowly began trembling from the cold night air against his skin. A shiver ran through his body and he turned to walk back inside. A gasp escaped his lips as he saw a figure in the doorway looming over him. There was no doubt in Lafayette's mind that it was anyone other than his tormentor, Thomas Jefferson._ _

__"W-What are you doing?!" He squeaked, pressing his back against the railing._ _

__Thomas chuckled, sauntering over to the Frenchman. "Just admiring you from a far, like always..." he purred._ _

__Lafayette's eyes widened and he shrank away from the Virginian as best as he could, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. "S-Stay away from me!" He squeaked. "I-I'll scream! I'll warn everyone that you're here!" He threatened._ _

__Thomas merely smirked, stepping closer to the Frenchman. "Go ahead, I had hoped you were a screamer...." he growled seductively. He suddenly reached his hands around and wrapped them around Lafayette's waist, tugging him closer. Before the Frenchman could scream he was pulled into a bruising kiss, one that was impossible to escape from. He struggled and sobbed, trying his best to push Thomas away._ _

__The Virginian pulled away and quickly clamped a hand over Lafayette's mouth, holding it down firmly as he used his other hand to remove his tie. He quickly removed his hand from the rose's mouth, replacing it with the tie that he secured by tying around the back of Lafayette's head. He smirked deviously, scooping Lafayette up in his arms._ _

__"Finally, you're mine..." he purred as he carried the struggling Frenchman in his arms, towards his apartment._ _

__

__Lafayette kicked and sobbed as Thomas forcefully brought him into his apartment, a smirk plastered on his face. The Frenchman was thrown onto a bed, Thomas pinning him down in seconds. He smirked, attacking Lafayette's neck. Lafayette sobbed, squirming beneath Jefferson._ _

__"No, P-Please! Let me go!" He begged, tears blurring his vision. Thomas lifted his head up, cackling wildly. "You think I would let you go, after all I did to get you..?" He laughed evilly. The Virginian leaned closer to Lafayette's face. "Now that I have you in my bedroom, I'm not stopping until I make you mine..." he purred, running his hands across Lafayette's body suggestively._ _

__Lafayette's eyes widened and filled with pure fear as his struggling increased. "No! please!" He sobbed. Jefferson merely smirked at his prey, leaning in to kiss at Lafayette's neck._ _

__"Mine." He breathed out as he held his rose close, forcing him to surrender his heart, mind, and body._ _

__

____


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING****   
> This chapter contains elements of rape/non consensual sex.   
> It is not fetishized.   
> It is not sugarcoated.   
> If you are uncomfortable reading such content, please skip over this chapter. You will not miss any plot. I would rather avoid any conflicts that can be caused by writing/reading this work. Rape is not something I am supportive of, or I endorse. It is completely awful. Writing about the murder of a character doesn't mean you promote homicide. The same applies to this. Again, if you are uncomfortable reading this, please skip this chapter.   
> Thank you.

Lafayette choked out a broken sob, unable to make eye contact with the man who hovered over him. "Laffy..." Thomas breathed out, the stench of alcohol heavy on his lips. The Virginian nipped and bit at Lafayette's neck, moaning heavily into his skin. Lafayette tasted sweet, just as he imagined in his perverted fantasies. 

"My Laffy..." the man moaned out, slipping a hand up into Lafayette's shirt and running a hand over his chest. The Frenchman quivered and shied away from Thomas, tears flowing down his reddened cheeks. 

"S-Stop..." Lafayette whispered with a voice so weak it bordered on pitiful. Jefferson chuckled, leaning close so his lips brushed against Lafayette's ear. 

"Stop? You really think I'm going to stop when I've been waiting for you for so long..?" He growled into Lafayette's ear, causing the Frenchman to shiver violently. "I'm not letting you go. Not now. There are many more things I'd rather do with you..." he smirked, suddenly pinching one of Lafayette's perky nipples and causing the Frenchman to cry out in pain. 

Jefferson chuckled, leaning in to kiss at Lafayette's chest. The Virginian ripped Lafayette's shirt from his body, moaning at the site of his bare chest. Thomas felt a sudden urge, no- a need- to claim Lafayette fully. He touched every part of the Frenchman , his greedy hands trailing across each curve and edge of the man's frame.

Lafayette choked out a weak sob, struggling against the man that hovered over him. Jefferson trailed kisses down from Lafayette's neck to his groin, smirking as he licked and sucked at his crotch. 

Lafayette fought desperately, crying out as Jefferson continued mercilessly violating him. The Virginian tugged down Lafayette's sweatpants and pressed a finger up against his small pink hole, smirking evilly as the Frenchman gasped from shock. 

"N-No! No, please!" Lafayette screamed amidst his sobs. A hand suddenly clamped over the poor man's mouth, rendering his pleas silent. He cried out and writhed beneath Thomas with a sudden burst of adrenaline. Thomas merely chuckled and held the man down as he violated him. Hands roamed over his body, stripping Lafayette of his clothes and his pride. 

Thomas watched Lafayette, his eyes piercing his flesh and flickering across every inch of the man's body. He drank in every quiver, every sob, every plea. It was like a drug. Thomas was addicted. He needed more. More, more, more. 

Before he knew it Thomas had stripped Lafayette completely, the man sobbing and choking on his own tears. Ecstasy clouded Thomas's vision as he bent down, biting at Lafayette's neck until he drew blood. His screams of pain mixed with Thomas's moans of pleasure, creating a symphony of utter torture. 

"Mine, always mine..." Thomas growled against Lafayette's now-bare skin. He held Lafayette down as he reached over to grab a small bottle from his bedside. "I wouldn't want my little princess to be in pain, now would I..?" He cackled, tossing the bottle up and catching it, popping off the lid. Mortified yet slightly relieved, the Frenchman let out a pathetic whimper.

Thomas smirked, covering his finger in the clear lube, pressing it against Lafayette's hole. The Frenchman gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. "N-No..." he choked out in a shaky voice. 

Jefferson chose to ignore Lafayette as he pushed his finger in, mesmerized as his finger disappeared deep inside the Frenchman. Lafayette cried out, his eyes squeezed shut as his face contorted into a look of pain. 

Jefferson slowly thrusted his finger in and out of Lafayette, making sure he stretched him properly. Thomas knew from the moment he kissed Lafayette on the balcony, he would have to force him to be with him. It didn't bother the Virginian much, he knew it was just Lafayette hiding his deepest desires and cravings. He knew the man loved him, he was just too stubborn to admit it. That's why, rather than hurting him and breaking his little rose, he wanted to make sweet love to him. 

Thomas slipped in another finger, stretching Lafayette out slowly and delicately. Lafayette hiccuped and squirmed, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"You like that, don't you..?" Thomas purred, leaning close to his ear. Lafayette shivered, trying to squirm away from the man that hovered above him. 

Thomas smirked and pushed his fingers in deeper, forcing a gasp to escape Lafayette's lips. The Virginian moaned, cupped Lafayette's cheek. "What a pretty voice you have..." he growled, licking and biting at the man's neck while thrusting his fingers inside him. 

Lafayette shrieked, squirming violently on the bed. He bucked his hips, trying to hit his knee into Jefferson's groin. After a few tries it connected, causing Jefferson to double over in pain. Lafayette quickly sprung up, pushing past Jefferson and running to the door. 

Lafayette desperately fumbled with the lock, his panic increasing. He glanced behind him and saw that Jefferson was quick to recover from the blow, causing the Frenchman to double his efforts. He managed to unlock the door and swing it open, scrambling into the living room. 

Jefferson growled and quickly chased after the Frenchman. He was quick to catch up to him, pressing a hand against his mouth and scooping him up by his waist. He dragged the kicking Frenchman back to his bedroom. The door slammed shut behind him. 

Lafayette was thrown on the bed roughly, a small squeak escaping his lips. He scrambled back against the headboard, his eyes wide with fear. Thomas locked the door again, lazily sauntering towards the Frenchman. 

Thomas made a soft tutting noise as he shook his head. "And I thought I could trust you to be a good little boy..." he said dramatically. An evil smirk spread across his lips, causing Lafayette to whimper yet again. 

Jefferson grabbed something from beneath the bed, smirking as he held it up for the Frenchman to see. 

A pair of furry pink handcuffs dangled from Jefferson's hand, a triumphant grin plastered on his face. Lafayette scooted as far back as he could on the headboard. 

"N-No... please.. I-I'll-... be good!" He squeaked out. Jefferson raised an eyebrow, a teasing smirk on his face as he swung the handcuffs back and forth. 

"Oh, so now you want to be obedient?" He chuckled. "It's too late for apologies, darlin'..." he purred, climbing onto the bed and on top of Lafayette. He quickly grabbed the Frenchman's frail wrist and attached a cuff to it, quickly doing the same for his other hand and looping the chain of the handcuffs through the headboard. 

Lafayette struggled, the handcuffs rattling against the headboard each time he tugged on them. Thomas resumed the position he had before Lafayette ran. He sucked and bit at one of Lafayette's pink nipples, three fingers buried deep inside him. 

Lafayette wailed and sobbed, struggling desperately beneath Jefferson. Thomas thrusted his fingers into the Frenchman, letting out a groan. He watched Lafayette struggle, which only turned him on even more

The Virginian pulled out his fingers a moment later and Lafayette exhaled in pure relief, his eyes still squeezed shut.

The Frenchman's relief suddenly turned to fear once he realized what was going to happen next. He opened his eyes, revealing a triumphant looking Jefferson with lust in his eyes. He was still fully clothed besides his shoes, with only his erection exposed. 

He stroked himself before lining up with Lafayette's hole and slowly pushing in to the ring of muscle. Lafayette screamed, pain ripping through his body. Jefferson pushed in fully, trying as hard as he could to hold back from destroying the Frenchman. 

"S-Stop, please! N-No more... NO MORE!" Lafayette begged, his small frame thrashing around violently. Jefferson smiled, leaning down to kiss the man's forehead. 

"Shh, it feels good, I know it does..." Thomas growled, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of Lafayette. He groaned, leaning his head back and gripping Lafayette's hips slightly. 

Lust quickly clouded Jefferson's vision as he looked down at Lafayette. His perfect rose. Each detail was beautiful in his own way and it completely captivated the Virginian. His pink lips, swelled from the bruising kiss he placed on him earlier. His soft curls that stayed neatly in his bun despite his thrashing. Those soft, innocent brown eyes. The spark in them remained even as Lafayette began to give up hope. 

Thomas couldn't help but speed his pace up until it was brutal for the smaller man. His ideals slipped away within an instant, leaving him with only his animalistic urges. He gripped The Frenchman's hips tightly, Lafayette's screaming and pleading no more than a faint noise in his ear. 

Lafayette choked on his own saliva as he screamed, the pain growing unbearable. It wasn't long until the Frenchman fell unconscious, everything around him  
slipping away and leaving him in complete darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

A shattering sound echoed through the house as James's teacup slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground. The porcelain sprayed across the floor in a mess of broken shards. 

He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He could only focus on the animalistic groans that escaped Thomas's lips. In James's mind, everything minuscule thing that seemed strange to him in the past week suddenly made sense. It was as clear as a blue sky. 

Why Thomas had been so eager to move to the penthouse, why Lafayette had seemed so scared when he first laid eyes upon Thomas, why Thomas was being so cold to him recently. 

He was in bed with Lafayette. No, not just in bed. He was forcing him to bed. 

James watched with pure horror, too shocked to do anything but watch with gaping eyes. The poor Frenchman had passed out, defenseless beneath the crazed man James used to love. Thomas didn't even hear the shattering sound, he was too enveloped in torturing Lafayette. He ran his greedy hands all over his limp body as if he were just a rag doll he could play with. 

How could those hands, the ones that used to gently caress him and hold him close, be used for such perverted acts? 

Thomas finished with a loud groan, keeping his member deep  inside Lafayette. He pulled out a moment later, cuddling Lafayette's frail, limp body close to his own. 

That's when James ran. 

He took off, tears blurring his vision as he sprinted down the hallway. He kept running and running until he broke down into a strangled sob, collapsing onto his knees. He dry heaved, his body too weak for him to actually vomit anything up. Not only had Thomas left him, but he himself had left Lafayette with Thomas. Poor, defenseless, Lafayette. He needed to help him. He couldn't just stand by and watch Thomas do such horrible things.

James forced himself to his feet, knowing exactly where he had to go. 

_______

Hercules Mulligan slept restlessly on John and Alex's couch. After the sharp, parental reprimanding he got from the two men (which was somewhat hard to take seriously considering the fact that both men are significantly shorter than he is), he was forced to sleep on the couch in their apartment. It broke his heart. Even a night away from his Laffy drove the man mad. 

He shifted uncomfortably on the couch, finding it hard to fall asleep. His heart ached, knowing he had hurt the one he loved the most. He needed to apologize. He needed to make things right. 

A loud sob from down the hallway and the sound of feet hitting against the carpet interrupted Hercules's thoughts. He sat up, listening to the sound. 

"Hercules!" Someone cried out, banging on his and Lafayette's apartment door, where his boyfriend currently was. Surprisingly, no one answered. 

Hercules's eyes widened and he bolted up from the bed, hastily running towards the door. He flung it open to reveal a sobbing James. 

"James! Oh god, what's wrong?!" He asked with concern. James almost collapsed in Hercules's arms, his legs giving way. Hercules held him up, ushering him towards the couch.

"I-It's... Laf..." he managed to choke out through his heavy sobs. Hercules's stomach immediately dropped. 

No. 

"Where is he?" Hercules croaked out with a shaky voice. 

"M-My apartment... T-Thomas-... he-..." James broke down into a loud wail. His body shook with sobs, the man burying his face in his hands. Hercules gripped his shoulders tightly. 

"Is he okay...?" Hercules managed to whisper. He felt as if the air had been forced out of his lungs. 

James just sobbed, choking out a soft "I-I'm sorry..." 

Hercules eyes widened and he immediately sprung up, running towards the door. He sprinted down the hallway, a sudden burst of adrenaline letting him do so. He gritted his teeth, blinking away the tears that blurred his vision. His eyes were filled with a toxic mixture of grief and pure rage, the gleam in his eyes bordering on psychotic. 

Hercules ran, heading towards the elevator. It would be quicker then trying to run up several flights of stairs. He growled impatiently, trying to do anything he could to make the elevator go faster.

"I'll save you.." Hercules muttered under his breath. He stared at the small screen with numbers going up, indicating the floor he was on. 9. 10. 11. 12. 

Balling his hands into fists, Hercules knew what he had to do. He had been giving Thomas mercy. The Virginian was persistant with Lafayette, and Hercules wished he could've slit his throat already. But he didn't, for James. He knew what his cousin had been through, with his parents almost disowning him for being gay. He wanted him to be happy. 

Now, Thomas had broken James's heart. Completely shattered any affection the man had for him. This meant Hercules could do whatever he wanted to the sadistic bastard. 

Hercules grinned, seeing the doors open. He was just seconds away from ruining the man who ever dared to touch his Lafayette. 

_______

Alexander stirred, hearing the commotion from out in the hallway. Hercules seemed to bolt up from the couch, flinging the door open and sprinting outside. Alex sat up in his bed, lightly shaking John. 

"Mmm..?" John murmured, rubbing his eyes and looking up at his boyfriend lovingly. 

"John, I think something's wrong with Lafayette." He said nervously. John immediately sat up, eyes wide. 

"B-But...I locked the door..." he whispered. Alexander nodded, pulling John into a hug and clutching him close. "I know, baby. I know." He reassured. 

"Cmon, lets just see what's wrong. It could be nothing, I'm not really sure..." Alex murmured, getting out of his bed. John climbed out of the bed, going to Alex's side. He heard the faint sound of someone crying and he looked at Alex concernedly. Alexander returned the same look and walked out into their living room, holding John close. 

"Hello...?" John said softly, looking at the unfamiliar man on his couch. James peered up at John, his eyes red and puffy.

"O-Oh... H-Hi..." he choked out in a shrill whisper. "I'm James, H-Hercules's cousin..." he explained, sniffling loudly. 

"Where is Hercules? Is everything alright?" John asked with concern. James broke down again, sobs raking through his body. John immediately sat down beside him on the couch, placing a comforting hand on his back. 

"What happened?" Alex asked, eyes wide. 

"T-Thomas... h-has Laf-..." James sobbed, unable to finish his sentence. John immediately stood up. 

"Where did Hercules go?" He asked quickly. 

"H-He went.. a-after him..." James whimpered, hiccuping between each phrase. "M-My apartment.. it's the t-top floor.." 

"Shit..." Alex muttered, running a hand through his hair. Hercules and Jefferson in the same room could only result in disaster. 

"I'm going after them. John, stay here with James." Alex said, heading towards the door. John sprung up from the couch, running towards Alex and stopping him by putting a hand on his shoulder and spinning him around. 

"No. Alex, If I don't go with you there's going to be a homicide tonight. We both know it." John said firmly. Alex sighed, growing impatient. They needed to act quick. 

"Fine, You can come. James, will you be alright?" He asked softly, peering over John's shoulder to look at James. 

"I-I'm okay. Focus on Laf, he needs you now more than I-I do.." James said, nodding his head slightly. 

John gave James a weak smile before Alex tugged on his sleeve. The freckled man turned and sprinted down the hallway, Alex close behind him. 

Alexander ran with pure determination, quickly catching up to John. The two men piled into the elevator, taking the seemingly trip up. It was only then that Alex started crying.

"F-Fuckin' bastard..." he muttered, his body starting to shake. John immediately pulled Alex close, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Shh, it's okay..." he assured, rubbing circles into Alex's back. The elevator came to a stop, the metal doors sliding open with ease. John pulled away slightly so he could look up at Alexander. Determination on the freckled man's face, he uttered a simple phrase that made Alexander quickly grow just as determined as his boyfriend. 

"Let's go save Laf."


	19. Chapter 19

Hercules threw open the door to Thomas's apartment, storming inside with a fiery rage. 

"LAFAYETTE!" He called out, frantically searching through the apartment for his little boyfriend. He checked each room, swinging open the doors and barging inside. With each empty room Hercules' panic rose, the man beginning to frantically run through the apartment in search of Lafayette. 

When Hercules finally reached a slightly open door with shards of porcelain near the doorway, he knew he had found the right room. 

Kicking the shards aside, he threw open the door and barged inside. The sight before him made his breath catch in his throat. A feeling of intense anger and pain quickly overwhelmed the man to the point where the only thing he could possibly do was stare. 

Lafayette's limp body was pressed up against Thomas's, the Virginian's arm wrapped around him and holding him tightly. The two men laid under a duvet that was pulled up to their chest. Both men were shirtless, presumably fully naked, considering the piles of clothes that were scattered across the floor. 

Lafayette's eyes were closed, revealing his dark and thick lashes. Hercules couldn't tell if he was knocked unconscious, asleep, drugged, or even close to dead. His breathing looked nonexistent, his small chest barely rising and falling. He laid in a quiet repose, looking tiny beside Thomas. 

Jefferson held a cigarette between two of his fingers, smoke being blown from his lips and rising to the ceiling. He was staring down at Lafayette intently, as if he thought the unconscious Frenchman would disappear at any moment. He glanced up at the loud slam of the door, regarding Herc with a lazily raised brow. 

Hercules' shaky legs gave out and he sunk to his knees in the doorframe, staring at Lafayette with wide, heartbroken eyes. A wave of grief, rage, and nausea flooded over Herc, rendering the man motionless. 

Jefferson couldn't help but smirk. Now Hercules knew the pain he felt when he took his Rose away from him. 

"Hello, Hercules." Thomas said, doing nothing to hide the smugness in his tone. Hercules never took his eyes off of Lafayette. 

"W-What did you do to him..." Hercules choked out, his voice hoarse from shouting so much. A small chuckle escaped Thomas's lips as he held the Frenchman tighter, causing Hercules to flinch violently. 

"I just made him mine, that's all..." he said plainly. Hercules felt a chill run down his spine. Even the mere thought of Jefferson touching Lafayette was enough to send him spiraling into rage, not to mention what he actually did to him... 

Hercules saw red.

He suddenly sprung up, his hands balled into fists. Before he had the opportunity to charge at Jefferson, a clicking sound brought him back for reality. 

Thomas held a gun in his hand, aiming it directly at Hercules's head between his eyes. 

Surprisingly, Herc held his ground. Jefferson had expected the man to beg for mercy, to give up Laf in exchange for his own life. Apparently he was stronger than Thomas had originally thought. 

"I'll make a deal with you, Herc..." he purred, rubbing small circles into Lafayette's arm. Hercules kept eye contact with the Virginian, fighting back the temptation to grab Lafayette and run away. He had to wait, for now. 

"If you give up your little Laffy, I'll let you live. But, if you choose to die, I will let Lafayette go." He said, keeping his gun aimed at Hercules's forehead. 

Hercules would be content with his death, if it meant protecting Lafayette. but he knew Lafayette would be devastated beyond belief. Not only that, but he would be even more helpless and vulnerable. Thomas wouldn't give Lafayette up. He just wanted an excuse to kill Hercules. 

"You're /really/ going to kill me, Thomas?" He challenged. Thomas seemed amused by Herc's rhetorical question. 

"Well, why wouldn't I? All you do is get in my way..." Thomas said, holding back a chuckle.

"Because of Lafayette." Hercules murmured calmly. Jefferson's face instantly turned to stone. 

"If you shot me, right here, Lafayette would hear it. He would wake up to see his boyfriend dead, laying in a pool of his own blood. He would scream, cry out, sob, go into shock. He would never learn to love you after what you did. Do you really want that? Do you really want to traumatize him beyond belief? He would never learn to love you. You might as well shoot him, not me." Hercules said with confidence. "You may think shooting me is the only way to get Lafayette for your own, but in reality, you would only have a shell of Lafayette. Even if you killed me, Lafayette would still be mine."

Thomas seemed to consider this. His face contorted into a look of pained anger as he shakily gripped his gun. Before he could even attempt to make his decision, a small whimper from beside him took over his attention.

Hercules immediately looked at Lafayette, a sharp breath escaping his lips. He watched in relief and horror as Lafayette slowly opened his eyes. The Frenchman let out a whine, as if he were a lost puppy. Lafayette blinked a few times as he gathered his bearings. When he met eyes with Thomas, a loud shriek left his lips. 

Lafayette immediately began thrashing on the bed, doing everything he could to escape Thomas. The Virginian was expecting this, as he held The Frenchman down tightly. Lafayette began begging hysterically. 

"N-No! No m-more... N-No more! P-Please.. I.. I can't..." he sobbed and hiccuped. 

"Laf, its me! I'm here, it's okay." Hercules said quickly. He took a small step towards the bed, not wanting to get too close considering Jefferson still had a gun in his hand.

Lafayette immediately whipped his head around at the sound of Herc's voice, a relieved cry escaping his throat. He reached his arms out, squirming violently in Thomas's grip. Hercules's eyes widened further when he saw the pink handcuffs that held Lafayette's hands together. It made him nauseous, seeing his Frenchman restrained like some sort of prisoner.

Hercules approached the bed but stopped dead in his tracks when Thomas raised the gun yet again. 

"Don't get any closer." He spat through gritted teeth. He tugged Lafayette close, causing the Frenchman to let out a nervous whimper. Jefferson aimed his gun at Hercules as he climbed out of the bed, wearing only his boxers. He hastily threw on his clothes, his crisp suit barely wrinkled even after laying on the ground for hours. Hercules made a move to grab Lafayette but Thomas prevented him, quickly finishing getting dressed and aiming the gun at Hercules yet again. 

The Virginian didn't bother with a tie, he left his shirt slightly unbuttoned and his suit jacket open. He quickly grabbed Lafayette, pulling him out of the bed and holding onto him tightly. To Hercules's relief, he removed the handcuffs. "Now, isn't that better, baby..?" Jefferson purred, rubbing the red spots on Lafayette's wrists where the handcuffs used to be. 

Lafayette struggled to cover his naked body, despite the fact that both of the other men in the room had seen him naked before. Still, he quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. 

Hercules couldn't help but growl as he looked at Lafayette. The marks across Lafayette's body were infuriating. He felt tears welling up in the corner of his eyes and he blinked them away, focusing more on his rage then his grief.

Lafayette tried not to make eye contact with Herc, a strong feeling of shame and mortification washed over him. What if Herc thought he was too dirty or defiled, since another man touched him? 

Jefferson picked up one his own dress shirts and draped it over Lafayette's shoulders with a loving yet psychotic smile. 

"There you go, dear." He purred, slipping the shirt onto Lafayette's small body. The white dress shirt was far too big for Lafayette, it went down to his mid thigh. Jefferson reached around and buttoned the middle button, letting the rest of the shirt hang open. He smirked, letting his hands roam around Lafayette's body. 

Hercules took short, ragged breaths as he watched the two men. The air of domesticity in Thomas's voice as he dressed Lafayette was positively infuriating to the man. He knew he had to wait if he wanted to truly save his Frenchman. Even so, it was still impossible for Hercules to keep a scowl off his face. 

"How did you sleep, Laffy..?" Jefferson asked softly, a small smile on his face as he held Lafayette close. The Frenchman squirmed in the Virginian's grip, staying silent. "Quiet, are we..?" He purred, hugging Laf close. 

"Leave him alone." Hercules spat, clenching his hands into fists. Thomas chuckled deeply, leaning his head back. "Oh, Hercules. You're so naïve." He teased with a small shake of his head. Jefferson was about to speak again when the sound of footsteps and doors being swung open resonated through his apartment. 

"LAFAYETTE?! LAF, ARE YOU THERE?!" A familiar voice called out. Lafayette immediately picked his head up, listening intently to the voice. 

"J... John..?" Lafayette responded softly. The Frenchman suddenly heard another pair of frantic footsteps joining John's. 

"Alex, I found him!" Lafayette heard John call out. Jefferson's eyes widened and he quickly clutched Lafayette so his back was pressed up against his chest tightly. "What's going on?!" Jefferson hissed into Lafayette's ear. The Frenchman tried to shrink away, keeping his lips sealed.

Alexander and John burst through the door, careful to avoid the shards of porcelain that decorated the floor. Their eyes simultaneously widened when they spotted Lafayette, who was still in the grasp of Jefferson.

"Oh god, Laf are you okay?!" John cried out, quick to approach the Frenchman. Alexander followed after John, but was held back by Hercules. 

"John, don't!" Hercules shouted frantically. Before John could react to what Hercules had said, Jefferson held his gun up, aiming at John. 

"JOHN!" Alex cried, reaching for his boyfriend desperately. John froze in his spot, petrified of the barrel of the pistol that was mere inches from his forehead. 

"Back. Away." Jefferson ordered through gritted teeth. John immediately complied, scampering towards Alex who welcomed him with open arms. 

With a vicious grin, Jefferson spun the pistol in his hand. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" He purred, groping Lafayette. Thomas ran his greedy hand across Laf's waist, leaning down to inhale his scent. The Frenchman writhed, too embarrassed to make eye contact with his friends and lover. 

"Please, just let him go..." John begged with pleading eyes. Jefferson couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He looked over at John, raising an eyebrow. 

"Now that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" He smirked. Jefferson made a quick motion, wrapping his arm around Lafayette's neck and holding him against his chest. He raised his pistol, aiming it at the group of men across the room. 

"I have a little proposition for you. One of you could sacrifice your life..." he quickly flicked the pistol around, aiming it at Lafayette's temple. 

"Or, I'll shoot your little Laffy..." he growled. Lafayette let out a nervous squeak, trying to squirm out of Jefferson's merciless grip. 

Hercules eyes widened with pure fear as he listened to Jefferson's proposal. Almost instantly he wanted to volunteer, to take Laf's place, to give up his life for the sake of his one true love. He tried to form a sentence but the words wouldn't go past his lips. He ended up just staring, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Jefferson watched Herc, chuckling deeply. "What's wrong, Hercules? Are you too scared to die?" He teased. Hercules didn't flinch, he just continued to stare at his Lafayette. His perfect little Lafayette. Why had it come to this? Why was the universe trying to rip the two apart, as if they weren't made for each other like Hercules had thought they were? 

Jefferson rolled his eyes, pressing the barrel against Lafayette's skull and causing a soft yelp to escape his lips. 

"I'm waiting." He snapped, a sneer plastered on his lips. 

"Make your choice." 


	20. Chapter 20

"Make your choice."

 

George Washington sat at his desk with his face buried in his callused hands. He rubbed his thumbs into his temple, trying to get rid of the splitting headache that prevented him from accomplishing any of his work. An exasperated groan escaped his lips. He could barely focus on anything besides the throbbing pain. He quickly grabbed his glass of whiskey, using it to swallow a strong painkiller. He sighed in content, draining the glass then setting it down on his desk. He leaned back in his chair, glancing out of the window in his office. 

It must have been around 5 or 6 am, the sun was rising in the sky and Washington was so consumed by his work that he didn't even notice. Warm light flooded his office, bathing it in a soft orange glow. He couldn't help but let a small smile creep up onto his lips. It was the same view that Lafayette woke up to everyday, only three floors above Washington's office. 

How beautiful it must be, Lafayette's curls shimmering in the natural light of day. How happy he would seem as he strolled out onto his balcony, wearing those sweatpants that hung low at his waist, teasing everyone that laid eyes on him. How pretty that smile must be as he felt the crisp winter air nip at his bare skin. That smooth, dark skin....

Washington blinked, forcing those thoughts to leave his mind. His face hardened, along with something else. 

He couldn't be having those thoughts. Lafayette was so young and innocent, he didn't deserve to be treated like some rag doll that could be passed around from man to man. That didn't make it any harder for Washington to resist Lafayette. He yearned to make the Frenchman his own. He knew he could treat him so much better than Hercules or Thomas ever could. Unlike Jefferson he would be kind and gentle, letting Lafayette decide what he wants, not force him. Unlike Mulligan he would keep his temper, and always treat Lafayette like the delicate rose he was. He would pamper him, give him anything and everything he desired. 

A sudden and rushed knock on Washington's door snapped him from his fantasies. The man glanced up, regarding the door with an annoyed raised brow. Silence hung in the air for a mere two seconds before the knocks returned, even more frantic then before. 

"M-Mr. Washington?!" A desperate voice called out. George cleared his throat. 

"Yes? Who is it?" He called out in a firm, self-assured voice. 

"J-James Madison, sir. I-It's an emergency." he said in a squeaky voice. "Please, I need your help." 

George's eyes immediately widened. To him, an "emergency" involving James could only mean one thing. 

"You can come in, James." He said in a slightly shaky voice. Madison sheepishly stepped inside, hurrying towards Washington's desk. 

"S-Sir.. I-.. uh.." James stuttered. "I need your help." 

Without hesitation, Washington responded. 

"Is Lafayette alright?" He asked, his voice low and seemingly calm. If you listened close enough you could hear the faint wavering as he spoke. 

Washington knew his worst nightmare must have come true when James choked out a pitiful wail, burying his face in his hands. 

"So it's true.." Washington said, venom in his voice. He couldn't help but grip his empty glass of whiskey tightly, tempted to throw it at the wall and watch it shatter into a million pieces. Just like he would do to Thomas once he got his hands on him. 

When he first made the promise he would help Thomas win over Lafayette, he was not thinking properly. In fact, he was not sober. The Virginian had taken advantage of him, just like he did to everyone around him. 

Thomas Jefferson took what he wanted without a single doubt in his mind that maybe he didn't deserve it. He was a greedy man, George had learned that years ago when he first met him. Even as a teenager, Jefferson was twisted. That trait never seemed to leave him, considering what he did to the young Frenchman. Washington knew what must've happened, but he wanted to make sure what he assumed happened wasn't just a nightmare coming alive in his mind. 

"James, what happened..?" He asked in the most calm voice he could manage. Madison peeked up from his hands, sniffling loudly as he regained his composure.

"Sir, I found Thomas... in b-bed with Lafayette.." James croaked out. He noticed Washington's silence, and continued to explain. 

"Mr. Washington, h-he forced him to bed.." James explained. "He.. he raped him-" 

"I know!" Washington snapped, slamming his hands on his desk. He used his hands to push himself out of his chair, glaring down at James with rage burning in his eyes. Madison shrank in his seat, eyes wide with fear and red from crying.

"I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE TO CARE FOR HIM!" Washington shouted angrily, before he could find the self control to stop himself. He took ragged breaths, trying his best to calm down. He slumped down in his seat, putting his elbows on his desk and burying his face in his hands. 

"M-Mr. Washington..?" James said in a soft voice, eyes wide. George glanced up at Madison with stern eyes. 

"Don't tell anyone." Washington spat with a fire in his eyes. James could only nod, feeling to scared to do anything else. With a sigh Washington stood, brushing off his suit jacket. He made his way to the door before pausing and looking back at Madison. 

"Well, are you coming?" He asked, regarding James with a raised brow. Madison quickly nodded, standing up and following after Washington. 

George nodded in approval and swung open the door, exiting his office. He walked down the hallway with long strides, James struggling to keep up. Washington glanced back at Madison. 

"Where did you find them?" Washington asked as they walked. 

"M-My apartment.." James murmured, fighting back the images from earlier that threatened to resurface. Washington could help but growl, his hands involuntarily balling into fists. He stormed towards the elevator, James quick on his tail. 

Once they approached the metal doors Washington slammed the button that would take them up. The man couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, despite the lack of humor in the situation. He felt as if he were a prince, climbing up a tower to retrieve the beautiful princess, the damsel in distress that was captured by a fierce dragon. Yet, considering Washington was the owner of the "tower", the situation reeked of irony. He had to rescue Lafayette from his own building. 

Before he could continue his fairy tail, the doors of the elevator slid open. Washington and Madison quickly piled inside, pressing the button for the top floor. 

The mere minute Washington spent in the elevator felt like an hour. It was pure agony. To pass the time he conjured up a few of the sick and twisted ways he could torture Thomas after what he did to Lafayette. 

Washington knew that Jefferson sinned. Hell, even he himself did things he regretted. Those events, however, were entirely different in George's eyes. To put his hands on Lafayette, to rob him of that beautiful innocence, that was something Washington would never forgive. 

The metal doors of the elevator opening snapped Washington from his thoughts. He quickly exited the elevator, practically running towards Jefferson's apartment. James quickly ran after him, only a few feet behind the man. 

_______

"I'll do it." Alexander snapped, stepping forward. Jefferson seemed amused by this, as he grinned sadistically. He had been watching the four men bicker and sob for the past 5 minutes and he had to admit, it was very entertaining. Before Alexander could get any closer to his fate, John grabbed his arm and tugged him back. 

"Alex, no!" John cried out, looking at his boyfriend with tear stained and pleading eyes. He pulled Alexander into a hug, his body trembling as he clutched onto him tightly. 

"Please, don't do this.." he begged, clutching onto Alexander as tightly as he could. Alex sighed, trying to pull away from his lover. 

"One of us needs to go, and I will not sit here and watch one of my friends die." He said, trying to soothe the crying John. Alexander knew what he had to sacrifice in order to protect Lafayette, but that didn't make it any easier to let go of the one he loved. 

John refused to budge from his spot, clutching onto Alexander and sobbing into his chest. Unamused, Jefferson let out an angry growl. 

"Fine, your decision is made." He snapped, successfully getting the attention of the four men. He tightened his grip on Lafayette, causing the poor Frenchman to squirm more violently. 

"Considering no one can decide, I will choose for you." He purred, looking down at Lafayette suggestively. 

"NO!" Hercules boomed, barreling towards Jefferson. 

"Not so fast, Hercules.." Jefferson smirked, pressing his pistol harder against Lafayette's temple to remind everyone of its existence. 

John looked at Lafayette, a strangled sob escaping his lips. Alex clutched onto John tightly, too fearful to even look at his friend. Hercules stared at Lafayette, his knees weakening until he sank to the ground before him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he balled his hands into fists. His mixture of emotions was overwhelming, causing the man to stay mute. 

Jefferson grinned, turning Lafayette around so the two men were facing each other. He took his gun, nudging at Lafayette's mouth with it. 

"C'mon baby, open wide.." he purred. Lafayette refused, causing a growl to escape Thomas's throat. He pinched Lafayette's nostrils closed, knowing the Frenchman would have to breathe eventually. 

Just as he expected, Lafayette opened his mouth to suck in a gasping breath. Jefferson used this opportunity to put the barrel of the gun into Lafayette's mouth, between his teeth. The Frenchman cried out, trying to pull away from Jefferson. The Virginian, of course, held him in place with a hand wrapped around his wrist. 

"Shhh, it's okay baby. I got you.." he soothed Lafayette, which did nothing to actually help Frenchman. Jefferson sighed, his finger hovering over the trigger. He watched Lafayette, those beautiful, tear stained eyes... 

Fuck, how was he supposed to do this. 

Jefferson hesitated, letting his finger fiddle with the trigger. He chewed on his own lip, trying to think of an excuse for his idling. Before he could even think of anything that could come in handy, the door was slammed open. 

"THOMAS!" a voice boomed from the hallway. Jefferson raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the door to the room. His eyes widened as he watched Washington storm in, followed by James. When George saw the position Lafayette was in, he hesitated. He didn't want to charge at Jefferson, and ultimately cause the Frenchman to be killed. 

"Thomas, let him go." He ordered with a deadly tone.  Jefferson chuckled, glancing at Washington. 

"And why would I do that, George? So you could have him?" He purred evilly. Washington growled, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Thomas. 

"Yes." He growled. "Let go of them so I can treat him right, instead of trying to murder him." 

Jefferson sneered, pulling the gun from Lafayette's mouth. The Frenchman choked out a sob, trying to run away from Jefferson. The Virginian hooked an arm around his waist before he could escape, tugging him close to his body. He aimed his gun at Washington, glaring at him. 

"You wouldn't treat him any better, George. You and I both know that." He snapped angrily. Hercules stood up, his hands balled into fists. 

"Both of you, stay away from him!" He shouted. "He's mine!" 

George glared at Hercules. "He should belong to me!" He snapped in retort. Jefferson smirked, clutching onto Lafayette tightly. 

"I have him now, so both lose.." he purred, smirking triumphantly. 

John suddenly let go of Alexander, approaching Washington, Jefferson, and Hercules. "NO!" He shouted, his voice suddenly booming across the room and catching the attention of the three men. "He is not yours!" He growled. "He is not Washington's, he is not Mulligan's, he is not Jefferson's. He is not a possession! He is not a prize to be one! He is not a toy to be played with or to be fought over like idiotic schoolchildren fighting over the swings on the playground!" He made eye contact with Lafayette. "He is a human being. With emotions, and feelings, a-and thoughts of his own, you can't treat him like this! This isn't love, this is torture! This is abuse! This is rape-" 

Suddenly, a shot rang out in the room, hitting John in the thigh of his right leg. The man shrieked, crumpling to the ground and clutching at the wound which bled profusely. 

"Ugh, finally he shut up. That was getting so annoying.." Jefferson complained nonchalantly, rolling his eyes and aiming his pistol back at Lafayette. 

"JOHN!" Alexander cried, sinking to his knees and cradling his boyfriend in his arms. "Y-YOU MONSTER!" He shouted, tears pouring down his cheeks as he glared at Jefferson. 

"N-No!" Lafayette wailed, watching in utter horror as his friend fell unconscious. The only thing that prevented the Frenchman from out sinking to his knees was Thomas's firm grip around his waist that held him in place. 

Alexander looked at Hercules, giving him a sorrowful look before he scooped John up in his arms and ran with him out of the room. The room fell silent, the only audible sounds being Lafayette's quiet sobs and Hercules's ragged breathing. 

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Oh, calm down. He'll live. I just wanted him to shut up." He said with a sadistic chuckle. 

James suddenly gathered his courage and stepped forward, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Thomas. 

"You lied to me." He growled, his normally high pitched voice sounding low and raspy. Jefferson looked at James, staying silent. 

"James, why are you here?" He asked in a soft voice. His eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, you didn't see m-" 

"YOU LIED!" James shouted, cutting Jefferson off. "You lied to me when you said you loved me! You don't even give to shits about me! You're more obsessed with someone who doesn't even love you back!" He sobbed. "I loved you, Thomas! Why wasn't that enough?! Why did you have to go and ruin everything?!" 

"J-James..." Jefferson croaked out, his voice barely above a whisper. Madison balled his hands into fists, a sudden rush of adrenaline and rage flooding his system. 

"YOU FUCKER! I HOPE YOU DIE AND BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID!" James shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks. He suddenly charged at Jefferson, catching him off guard and tackling him to the ground. Thomas let out a grunt of pain, feeling his back slam against the floor. He released his hold on Lafayette, allowing the Frenchman to quickly slip from his grip and scramble towards Hercules. 

Jefferson wrestled with Madison, trying to push him off of his body. He smirked, quickly flipped the two so he straddled Madison. He raised his fist, just seconds away from slamming it into James's face. 

Hercules found a window of opportunity, quickly reaching his hand out and snatching the gun that Thomas dropped. 

"STOP!" Hercules ordered, aiming the gun at Jefferson's forehead. Thomas heard Hercules cock the gun, causing him to freeze. He slowly lowered his fist, allowing Madison to scramble out from beneath him. James took the opportunity, pulling himself up to his feet and backing away from Hercules until he was pressed up against the wall. 

Jefferson stood up, rising to his full height. Lafayette cowered behind Herc, unable to look Thomas in the eye. 

"Go on, shoot me." Jefferson spat. He watched Hercules tighten his grip on the gun, causing the Virginian to smirk. 

"What's wrong, Hercules?" He said, faking a pout. He cackled loudly, making him seem even more insane than he was. 

"I knew it! You can't shoot me. You wouldn't be able to. You're too scared of killing a man. Even the man that's going to take away what's most precious to you. You still can't do it. You're too much of a coward to avenge your little Laffy. I could do whatever I want to him and you still wouldn't shoot. What if I told you about our night together, hm? How he cried out for help, he cried out for you, and you weren't there to save him? So go ahead Hercules, shoot me!" He smirked evilly, throwing his hands up in the air. 

To say Hercules was fuming was an understatement. He gripped the gun tightly until his knuckles turned white. Tears began spilling from his eyes as Thomas continued to speak. He left him. Abandoned him. How could Lafayette ever forgive him? 

Hercules's grief quickly turned into rage as he cocked the gun, his finger hovering over the trigger. George took a step forward but James put a hand up, preventing him from going any further. George managed to relax, knowing this fight was between Jefferson and Hercules now. 

Jefferson cackled loudly, throwing his head back as the sound escaped his throat. 

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A COWARD!" Thomas shouted, his wide eyes and terrifying grin making any hint of sanity vanish from his face. "YOU COULDN'T EVEN KILL ME IF YOU TRIED-" 

A shot rang out. The sound was deafening to Hercules. He wasn't even sure where he was aiming, he just pulled the trigger. When he finally came back to his senses, he noticed Thomas sinking to his knees, clutching at his abdomen. 

Thomas took ragged, wheezing breaths. "F-fuck, I guess you were stronger than I thought.." he breathed out. He glanced up at Lafayette, his eyes hardening. No. Not Lafayette. 

In all honestly, Jefferson was fine with dying. He had caused enough damage to the world. But he couldn't bear to leave his dearest Lafayette with Hercules, of all people. He took a wheezing breath, glaring at Lafayette. 

"L-Lafayette.. don't even bother trying to run. I'll find you.. I'll always find you..." the man paused to suck in a shaky breath. "And when I do, I'll make you mine." He growled. 

Hercules scooped Lafayette up in his arms and held onto him tightly. He carried him from the room, eager to flee the scene. George and James were quick on his tail, neither of them paying attention to the angry growling of Thomas.

"ILL FIND YOU!" Thomas shouted with the last of his energy, his voice ringing through the empty room. "YOU'RE MINE! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MINE!" 

_______

Lafayette sucked in a deep breath, trying desperately to calm his trembling. The warmth and comfort of Hercules's arms was enough to calm him down a little, but not fully. He buried his head in Hercules's chest, too shaken to make eye contact with his boyfriend. 

"Hey, you're okay. I got you.." Hercules said, clutching Lafayette close to his chest. "Don't worry, we're going to move away. We can move far away from here so we won't remember..." Hercules cooed. 

"And he's gone now, remember? You're safe." Hercules assured, stroking Lafayette's curls with a small smile. 

Lafayette nodded his head, burying his head in Hercules chest. He clutched onto him as if he were the only lifeboat in the darkness of Thomas's world. Lafayette fluttered his eyes closed, praying that morning would come, and the sun would rise to bring light into the dark world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say it enough. Thank you thank you thank you.
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting me on this amazing journey. Writing this story has been one of the most fun, exciting, and stressful things I've ever done. I am so appreciative of everyone who reads, leave comments, and votes. I couldn't explain how much it means to me that you enjoy my writing. Thank you again, so so much. 
> 
> (Btw, JOHN IS NOT DEAD!)
> 
> I'm currently working on the sequel to this story, so it won't be uploaded for a little while, but stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story is almost complete, there's only one chapter I have left to write. I plan on uploading a chapter a night, so stay tuned!


End file.
